


Птица и Птицелов

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Psychic Violence, modern!AU, psychiatric clinic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>США, 1935-1936 гг., период выхода из Великой Депрессии. Рамси Сноу приговорен к смертной казни за убийство, но признан невменяемым и направлен в лечебницу для душевнобольных "Винтерфелл", которую возглавляет его отец. Теон работает в "Винтерфелле" санитаром, ему поручен уход за Рамси. Постепенно Теон влюбляется в своего подопечного, и Рамси Сноу начинает манипулировать им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русе Болтон, главный врач психиатрической клиники "Винтерфелл", беседует со своим сыном, которого он спас от смертной казни на электрическом стуле. Похоже, что Рамси Сноу не очень рад этому неожиданному повороту в своей судьбе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромная благодарность [rotspecht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rotspecht/pseuds/rotspecht) за идею и вдохновение, а также моей дорогой бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> 

Мерно стучал маятник в массивных напольных часах. Кабинет был обшит потемневшими от времени деревянными панелями, на стенах висели какие-то дипломы в рамках и несколько фотографий. Рамси мог бы поклясться, что снимков миссис Бетани и Домерика среди них не было; семейные фотографии не украшали и громоздкий стол из мореного дуба. Стол был девственно чист, если не считать одинокой пухлой папки — личного дела Рамси с материалами из зала суда. Доктор медицины Русе Болтон любил порядок. Каждая вещь должна была находиться строго на определенном месте. В кабинете стояло несколько стульев, обитых темной кожей, в центре располагалась небольшая кушетка, покрытая белоснежной простыней. По правую руку доктора Болтона возвышался черный шкаф с множественными ящичками, створками и полками. В нем хранились истории болезни пациентов и другие документы, с которыми работал доктор.

Возле открытых полок с книгами по медицине, где преобладали труды по прикладной психиатрии Мейера и Клоэтта, к стене был придвинут маленький круглый столик. В его центре поблескивал гранями высокий графин с водой в окружении симметрично расставленных чистых стаканов. 

На рабочем столе горела лампа с зеленым абажуром, но, несмотря на это, в комнате было темновато. Два огромных окна без решеток были задернуты тяжелой портьерой светло-зеленого цвета с серебристо-серой окантовкой по краям. За столом сидел доктор Болтон, главный врач клиники для душевнобольных «Винтерфелл». Напротив него развалился на стуле Рамси, вытянув ноги почти до резных ножек огромного стола. Он потирал запястья — наручники сняли по распоряжению доктора Болтона в тот самый момент, когда Рамси ступил на порог кабинета.

— И зачем весь этот фарс? — спросил Рамси, потом помедлил секунду и едко выплюнул с гримасой, — **папочка**!

Доктор Болтон неторопливо раскрыл лежащую перед ним папку, полистал ее содержимое, потом соединил кончики пальцев шатром и поднял глаза на сына. Тот немедленно с вызовом уставился на него исподлобья. Глаза цвета грязного льда сдались первыми. Рамси отвел взгляд и начал рассматривать свои ногти.

— Это вместо слов благодарности, как я понимаю, — тихим голосом констатировал доктор Болтон. — Я могу долго рассказывать о том, как тебе повезло, что внук судьи — закоренелый морфинист — регулярно лечится в моей клинике, а я сохраняю это в тайне уже несколько лет. Что мой коллега, возглавляющий казенную больницу округа, согласился подписать мое заключение, даже не побеседовав с тобой. Что я теперь должен ему услугу, и значительную услугу. Что я…

— Да-да-да-да, — перебил его Рамси, резко мотая головой из стороны в сторону в такт словам, — ты из кожи вон лез, чтобы этот лысый индюк с бакенбардами зачитал «признан невменяемым», стукнул молоточком и отправил меня к тебе.

Доктор Болтон молчал.

— Я понял, папенька, что это тебе стоило очень дорого, и теперь индюк-младший навечно поселится в твоем винтерфелльском курятнике, а дружок из казенной психушки будет постоянно выклянчивать морфий. Я высоко ценю твою заботу обо мне. Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал?! — последние слова Рамси почти выкрикнул.

— Если бы я этого не сделал, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали, — ответил спокойный голос.

— Такой любящий отец, — стал передразнивать его Рамси. — Купил мамочке эту чертову кофейню! Кофе… Меня тошнит от его запаха с пяти лет! Все им провоняло… А добрый папочка откупался как мог — и все время наличными, ни одного сраного чека! И даже подарки к Рождеству посылал втихаря, с ума сойти… Такой любящий отец, все сделал — только забыл признать своего собственного сына. И сын по-прежнему Сноу, как и его мамаша, а уважаемый доктор Болтон остался в стороне. А почему? Да потому что у него был такой идеальный брак, такая счастливая сучья семейная жизнь, тощая сука жена и ее сучонок сын. Настоящие **Болтоны**! Наша броня крепка! Мы не допустим грязного ублюдка в священные чертоги дома Болтон!

Доктор молча слушал этот монолог, не отводя глаз от гримасничающего и жестикулирующего Рамси. Когда тот остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, Болтон спокойно спросил:

— Ты закончил?

Рамси тяжело дышал. Он хотел вывести отца из себя, но затея, как обычно, не удалась.

— Так вот, если ты закончил, я напомню тебе, что если бы ты носил фамилию Болтон, а не Сноу, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали.

Доктор Русе Болтон… Он всегда очень спокоен и невозмутим — что бы Рамси не вытворил и не ляпнул. И говорит таким тихим голосом, словно шелестит. Но когда он открывает рот — все замолкают и внимательно слушают. Даже в зале суда, когда он зачитывал скучнейшее заключение психиатрической экспертизы: «грубое снижение памяти на прошлые и текущие события… нарушение критических и прогностических функций… лишает подсудимого возможности понимать значение своих действий… контролировать их», стояла такая тишина, что было слышно жужжание лопастей вентиляторов на потолке. А когда он вот так смотрит — кажется, что сейчас залезет прямо в мозг и начнет там что-то рассекать, раскладывать и препарировать. Никаких тайн, сокровенных уголков и потайных убежищ. Все будет вытащено на свет, рассмотрено, рассортировано и сложено в алфавитном порядке.

— Ты бы сейчас сидел в камере смертников, ожидая исполнения приговора, мистер « **Болтон** » — иронически подчеркнул отец. — Потому что ни один судья в мире не согласился бы передать преступника на экспертное исследование его собственному отцу. Это грубейшее нарушение закона и врачебной этики. И уж тем более ни один судья не согласился бы направить безумного преступника на лечение в клинику, которую возглавляет его родной отец. Ты должен быть благодарен судьбе, что сейчас ты Сноу, а не Болтон.

Рамси передернуло.

— Да, сын. Прими это. Ты изнасиловал девушку, снял кожу с ее лица и груди, а потом бросил умирать на обочине. Она прожила еще несколько часов. А перед этим была история с домом миссис Хорнвуд…

— Там ничего на меня не нашли, — быстро перебил Рамси. — Это все сделал Рик. Я тут ни при чем. Это он ее закрыл в подвале, а потом нашел уже мертвую и со страху повесился. Меня там вообще не было.

— Верю.

Доктор Болтон встал из-за стола и медленно прошелся по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. Рамси вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть листки личного дела, но с такого расстояния все сливалось в загогулины и сплошные серые линии.

Болтон подошел к Рамси и мягко положил руку ему на голову. Тот скривил полные губы.

— Твоя «помощь» хуже смертной казни, — вымолвил Рамси. — А вот если бы выбирал ты, дорогой мой папаша, — откинуться сразу или всю жизнь гнить в психушке? Что бы ты выбрал, а?

Минутная стрелка в напольных часах почти проползла круг. Ощущение тяжести от ладони становилось все сильнее — рука давила на голову, словно свинцовая корона.

— Вот нахрена ты это сделал? Нахрена ты спас меня?! — не выдержал Рамси.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел в бледные глаза доктора Болтона. Отчаяние, которое Рамси успешно подавлял последние несколько часов, все же вырвалось наружу.

— Зачем?! — жарко зашептал он, глядя на отца снизу вверх. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу любые клетки. Я просто хотел сдохнуть, раз уж так вышло. Верни меня обратно, пусть врубают свой чертов электрический стул.

Доктор Болтон улыбнулся уголками узких губ и нежно потрепал густые вьющиеся пряди.

— Это все дурная кровь, — тихо сказал он, не отпуская волосы Рамси. — Я вылечу тебя, сынок. Я тебя исцелю. Нужно лишь время. И нужно много терпения, а его у меня хватит на нас обоих.


	2. Винтерфелл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон Грейджой, санитар лечебницы для душевнобольных "Винтефелл", знакомится со своим новым пациентом.

Теон Грейджой слез с велосипеда и позвонил в железную дверь. Охранник открыл смотровое окошко, мельком глянул на пропуск и защелкал засовами.

***

Лечебница «Винтерфелл» находилась в пяти милях от города. Когда-то, давным-давно, это была одна из резиденций богатого промышленника. Потом он пожертвовал свое просторное четырехэтажное поместье с башнями и флюгерами ордену святой Урсулы, и женский монастырь просуществовал там вплоть до начала века.

После того, как здание выкупил один из местных толстосумов, владеющий половиной недвижимости в округе, монахинь-урсулинок расселили по другим обителям. Новый владелец пристроил к поместью флигель и открыл частную психиатрическую лечебницу, назвав ее «Винтерфелл». Зимой, когда падал крупный рождественский снег, а под зимним солнцем в парке искрились сугробы, «Винтерфелл» выглядел весьма живописно, оправдывая свое название.

Власти округа и владелец «Винтерфелла» пришли к взаимовыгодному соглашению — лечебница была освобождена от налогов и платы за электричество, а взамен округ направлял на бесплатное лечение бездомных безумцев и сумасшедших преступников.

«Винтерфелл» процветал, несмотря на царящую в стране Депрессию — основное здание, отделенное стенами и решетками от опасных психопатов, принимало престарелых родственников богачей, умудрившихся не разориться в бушующем кризисе. Часть пациентов составляла золотая молодежь, попавшая в сети алкогольной или кокаиновой зависимости. «Винтерфелл» соблюдал правила строжайшей анонимности, и многие известные семьи округа обращались к главному врачу клиники с деликатными просьбами по поводу своих отпрысков.

Способные к физическому труду пациенты работали в прачечной и пекарне. Впрочем, эти службы лишь обеспечивали потребности «Винтерфелла» в чистом белье и свежей выпечке; попытки заработать на поставке хлеба или стирке провалились еще до Депрессии. Единственный выгодный контракт был заключен с аптечной сетью округа — клиника обеспечивала аптеки бумажными конвертами и картонками для пилюль.

Основным же источником дохода являлись обитатели парадного крыла.

Сейчас «Винтерфелл» представлял собой два четырехэтажных здания, соединенных перемычкой. В парадном крыле, с карамельно-песочным фасадом, стрельчатыми окнами, лепниной и башенками содержались пациенты, за которых платили их богатые родственники. Палаты были просторны и светлы, белье менялось каждый день, а к каждому приему пищи подавались чистая салфетка и серебряные приборы. Меню разрабатывалось врачом-диетологом индивидуально для каждого пациента. Персонал был улыбчив, доброжелателен и опытен — даже рядовой санитар мог похвастаться дипломом медицинского колледжа.

В дальнем здании размещались больные, направленные округом — безумцы из числа бедняков, бродяг или преступников. Здесь коридоры были узкими, а палаты тесными, с крохотными окошками под самым потолком. Стекла в общих комнатах закрывали массивные железные решетки — изнутри и снаружи.

Вокруг лечебницы был разбит великолепный парк. Правда, все его великолепие — дорожки, посыпанные белым гравием; кусты, подстриженные в виде львов, драконов, волков и оленей; клумбы с цветами, беседки, горки и даже пара фонтанчиков — сосредоточилось лишь у парадного здания. Рядом с перемычкой, соединяющей два крыла «Винтерфелла», парк рассекала чугунная ограда в полтора человеческих роста. Сквозь ее частые прутья невозможно было просунуть даже руку.

Решетка плотно охватывала второе крыло лечебницы, а за ней шла высокая каменная стена, опоясывающая весь «Винтерфелл».

Теон Грейджой работал санитаром в «Винтерфелле» уже четвертый год. А до этого он занимал пост в совете директоров компании «Старк Инкорпорейтед».

Когда начался кризис, акционерное общество «Старк Инкорпорейтед» лопнуло, как и 90% подобных ему компаний. Президент фирмы Нед Старк пытался удержаться на плаву, вкладывая в стремительно падающие акции собственные деньги, и в результате разорился за три недели.

Когда акции компании превратились в ничего не стоящие бумажки, а о банкротстве фирмы объявили в газетах, Нед Старк вышел в окно своего бывшего офиса, располагавшегося в Сити на двадцать первом этаже небоскреба.

В те черные дни такие поступки не были редкостью.

Теон, который прежде был фактически правой рукой старшего сына Неда, возглавлявшего совет директоров, оказался безработным белым воротничком. Все свои доходы он вкладывал в акции «Старк Инкорпорейтед», которое до Депрессии было на диво успешным предприятием. После банкротства фирмы Теон оказался без гроша в кармане.

После полугода судорожных попыток трудоустроиться хоть куда-нибудь, он потерял свою квартиру в пригороде, не сумев наскрести денег на очередной взнос по кредиту. Его девушка, прежние друзья и знакомые постепенно куда-то исчезли и перестали поддерживать с ним связь.

Разоренное семейство Старков уехало на восточное побережье, к родственникам Кейтилин, и Теон остался совсем один.

Падение на дно было таким стремительным, что Теон даже не успел ничего толком понять. Он до последнего момента не верил, что превратился в нищего, упорно продолжая надеяться, что Депрессия вот-вот закончится, акции компании Старков поднимутся в цене, и он сможет вновь вернуться к своей нормальной жизни. А сейчас лишь нужно перетерпеть череду неприятностей…

Теон вспоминал те страшные месяцы безденежья и безнадежных поисков работы как кошмарный сон-наваждение. Он словно не жил, а плавал в каком-то бесконечном маслянистом темном море.

После того, как закрылась закусочная, где Теон две недели подавал посетителям пироги и мороженое, он совсем упал духом. Денег на ночлежку у него не было, и приходилось прятаться в баптистском храме, чтобы после закрытия пристроиться спать на деревянной церковной скамье. Именно тогда он решил, что Нед Старк, покончив с собой, поступил очень разумно. Теон подумывал о самоубийстве. Смерть прекратила бы его бессмысленное трепыхание в океане тягучих дней, полных безысходного отчаяния.

Но видимо баптистский бог не остался глух к проклятиям и мольбам Теона. Когда тот после очередной бессонной ночи твердо решил свести счеты с жизнью, на ступеньках храма он наткнулся на Роуз — давнюю знакомую из прошлого, когда Теон был богат и без меры сорил деньгами в ночных клубах.

Они разговорились. Роуз все также пела в кабаре, а одна из ее подруг недавно устроилась работать медсестрой в психиатрической клинике, куда требовался санитар с навыками ухода за лежачими больными. По рекомендации подруги Роуз, наврав с три короба про навыки ухода, Теон умудрился получить место в «Винтерфелле».

Жизнь стала налаживаться. Платили в клинике хорошо, и Теон снял небольшую квартирку, а через несколько месяцев полностью сменил истрепавшуюся одежду и купил велосипед. Три четверти своего заработка он откладывал в шкатулку, спрятанную под кухонной половицей. Рано или поздно кризис должен был закончиться, и деньги, скопленные за время работы в «Винтерфелле», пригодились бы для открытия собственного дела.  

Поначалу Теону было очень тяжело. Он был брезглив, а приходилось не только выносить горшки и мыть писсуары, но и регулярно приводить в порядок сумасшедших, которые ходили под себя.

Спустя полгода Теон привык к запаху испражнений и с профессиональной безразличностью вытирал слюни, убирал лужи рвоты и застирывал обгаженные подштанники. Он наловчился менять простыни за две минуты, не тревожа лежащего на кровати пациента; освоил премудрости стерилизации инструментов и знал, как правильно нейтрализовать разбушевавшегося безумца. Он научился делать уколы и мог за сорок секунд упаковать человека в смирительную рубашку.

Теона много раз кусали, без счета пинали, швыряли в него всеми доступными предметами — кусками еды, алюминиевыми мисками, игрушечными кубиками и даже свернутыми кальсонами с огромной кучей дерьма внутри. Один раз он получил деревянным стулом по голове.

Правда, каждая травма, полученная от пациента, оплачивалась отдельно — как компенсация за физический ущерб.

По большей части Теон работал в мужском отделении, в том числе на этаже, где содержали наиболее опасных сумасшедших. Иногда ему выпадали смены и в женском отделении. Дежурства на женской половине были настоящим праздником — все гигиенические процедуры исполняли санитарки-женщины, поэтому в основном обязанности Теона сводились к надзору за порядком в общих комнатах. Иногда он помогал переносить неходячих пациенток и в случае необходимости утихомиривал дам, впавших в буйство.

Теон мечтал о переводе в богатую часть «Винтерфелла» — там, где были просторные палаты, специальные кровати, современное оборудование, накрахмаленное белье и персики к столу в любое время года. Но увы, это желание было абсолютно невыполнимым. Обитатели и сотрудники отделения для платных пациентов никогда не пересекались с «задним двором». Второе крыло «Винтерфелла» словно было адской  изнанкой парадных покоев — угрюмые серые стены, узкие проходы и множество железных решеток, рассекающих темные коридоры. Персонал в шутку окрестил здания клиники «белым» и «черным Винтерфеллом».

Как работник Теон был на хорошем счету. Правда, друзей среди служащих он так и не завел — врачи не удостаивали его разговором, медсестры лишь отдавали приказания, а санитары не принимали в свою компанию, считая слишком большим умником и задавакой. Но порой кто-то из них мог поболтать с Теоном в долгие часы ночных дежурств или в раздевалке у шкафчиков с одеждой. Пару раз его приглашали выпить пива на крыше «Винтерфелла».

Теон привык к своему одиночеству.

Все санитары очень дорожили своей работой и цепко держались за места. Вылететь из «Винтерфелла» означало пополнить армию безработных, занятых на строительстве хайвеев или сборе урожая овощей за миску супа и место ночлега в бараке.

Ухаживать за умалишенными и получать за это неплохие по меркам Депрессии деньги было отличным вариантом пережить тяжелые времена.

Имелось еще одно преимущество работы в «Винтерфелле», о котором  санитары особо не распространялись вслух. О нем лишь перешептывались на перекурах, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы этот секрет не подслушало чужое ухо.

Теона тоже посвятили в тайну, и он не раз пользовался бесплатными благами «Винтерфелла» во время ночных дежурств. Когда он вспоминал об этом, щеки его розовели.

«Ночью все санитары — короли «Винтерфелла» — повторял он про себя, ухмыляясь.

***

Теон привязал свой велосипед к столбу на парковке и зашагал через унылый парк ко входу в заднее крыло. Он отдежурил два дня на женской половине, а сегодня ему предстояло сменить в отделении для тяжелых пациентов Алина Сауэра, угрюмого здоровяка с бычьей шеей и маленькими, глубоко посаженными темными глазами.

Полуголый Сауэр ворошил одежду в своем шкафчике в раздевалке. На ремне его штанов болтался счастливый талисман — белая заячья лапка. Больше в раздевалке никого не было: видимо, все санитары из новой смены уже успели переодеться, и Теон заторопился, опасаясь получить штрафной балл за опоздание.

— Привет, — поздоровался он на ходу, стаскивая куртку и одновременно открывая шкафчик.

Алин повернулся, и у Теона непроизвольно вырвалось:

— Ого!

— Да, — мрачно брякнул Алин. — Позавчера это было не «ого», а «ого-го».

Его нос был заклеен пластырем крест-накрест, лицо опухло и побагровело. Под глазами расплылись два огромных синяка.

— Теперь наша Снежная Королева переходит к тебе, — прогнусил Алин, застегивая рубашку. — Сейчас этот сукин сын принудительно дрыхнет, так что тебе свезло.

— Новый псих? — догадался Теон.

Настроение немедленно испортилось — он опасался буйных новичков, которых еще не окоротил Скиннер, самый жестокий санитар «черного Винтерфелла».

— Ага, псих… он маньяк. Разрезал девку и сожрал ей лицо. И титьки вроде бы тоже сожрал. Его признали психом и привезли сюда на пожизненное лечение. Дастин тебе все расскажет, а я сыт по горло этим Снежком.

Алин быстро зашагал к выходу, но затем, резко остановившись, обернулся и добавил:

— Залепи ему в рыло. От меня. Просто сломай ему нос, пока Дастин не видит. Скажешь потом, что он с кровати упал.

Теон кивнул, широко ухмыльнувшись, и помчался к лестнице.

Сестра Дастин, сухопарая женщина с высокомерно поджатыми губами, сидела на посту в общей комнате и что-то записывала в объемный журнал.

Теон поздоровался и протянул свою карточку.

— Мистер Грейджой, вот лист назначений, — сестра Дастин, не отрываясь от записей, сделала пометку в карточке Теона. — Ваши палаты — с одиннадцатой по двадцать первую.

«Вот черт, опять мне достался Джон Смит, — ругнулся про себя Теон. — Двадцать первая палата? Она же пустая…»

— В двадцать первой — новый пациент. Он поступил три дня назад. Его имя Рамси Сноу, — сестра Дастин отложила перьевую ручку и подняла глаза на Теона, — он опасный преступник, признанный судом недееспособным. Рамси Сноу — просто находка для психиатра, и его лечением занимается сам мистер Болтон.

— А что за преступление он совершил? — невинно спросил Теон, предвкушая, как чопорная сестра Дастин будет выкручиваться, рассказывая про съеденное лицо и сиськи.

— Он убил девушку и снял с нее кожу, — сухо ответила Дастин, и от ее слов по спине Теона пробежал холодок. — Его прошлое не должно вас интересовать. Твердо уясните себе, мистер Грейджой, что Сноу — очень опасный пациент. Первое, что он сделал, попав в отделение — разбил лицо мистеру Сауэру, да так, что пришлось накладывать швы. Мы держали Сноу на барбитале и бромиде, но сегодня доктор Болтон отменил успокоительные препараты. С этим пациентом нужно быть очень внимательным и немедленно пресекать любые попытки агрессии. Советую вам ни на минуту не терять бдительности, мистер Грейджой, когда вы находитесь рядом с Рамси Сноу.

Со вздохом Теон пробежал глазами лист назначений и поплелся в раздаточный зал. Утренний туалет пациентов провела предыдущая смена, и сейчас Теону нужно было разнести завтрак по палатам, а после — накормить тех, кто был неспособен самостоятельно донести ложку до рта.

Толкая перед собой нагруженную тележку, Теон думал о маньяке Рамси Сноу. Ну и имечко… Снежок… Снежная Королева... Содрал с девушки кожу… Теона передернуло. Превратил в кашу нос Сауэра. Ведет его сам доктор Болтон… да Рамси Сноу просто полон сюрпризов! Теон рассмеялся.

Он машинально раздавал миски с овсянкой, поджаренные тосты и кружки с остывшим чаем. После забирал пустую посуду и заставлял принять таблетки, привычно проверяя открытые рты, пространство за щеками и под языком.

В 11, 12 и 13 палатах лежали апатичные пациенты, чьи имена Теон даже не утруждался запомнить, а в четырнадцатой обитал Джон Смит, самый нелюбимый подопечный Теона. Он и сам не знал, почему его так сильно раздражает этот добродушный безопасный гигант.

Джон Смит был почти семи футов роста, обладал огромной физической силой и разумом двухлетнего ребенка.

Его нашли в городском парке несколько лет назад — он сидел голышом в маленьком пруду у ворот. Лицо его было детским, спокойным и безмятежным. Прибывшие полицейские попытались вытащить его из воды, но безуспешно. Гигант не отвечал на вопросы, не исполнял приказания, не знал ни откуда он, ни где его одежда, и даже имени своего не знал. Вместо этого он постоянно повторял, словно магическое заклинание, «ходор-ходор-ходор», то убыстряя, то замедляя темп.

Совместными усилиями трех патрулей его все же вытащили из пруда, завернули в одеяло, окрестили «Джон Смит» и отправили в «черный Винтерфелл».

За все время лечения Смит так и не вспомнил свое настоящее имя, и большую часть времени проводил в углу палаты, раскачиваясь и повторяя, словно попугай, «ходор-ходор-ходор». Еще он любил играть с небольшой деревянной лошадкой, которую когда-то утащил из общей комнаты. Он засыпал, крепко прижимая к груди свое потертое сокровище  с отломанной передней ногой.

Джон Смит понимал некоторые слова, умел пользоваться горшком и мог самостоятельно умываться. Он обожал принимать душ и был готов часами стоять под струей теплой желтоватой воды.

Из палаты его выпускали редко — никто не хотел возиться с этим гигантом, уговаривая его вернуться в постель, поэтому единственные прогулки, которым Джон Смит радовался как дитя, были походы в душ.

Теон заглянул в смотровое окошко четырнадцатой палаты. Смит сидел в углу и нянчил свою облезлую лошадку, улыбаясь во весь рот. У него всегда было хорошее настроение.

— Ходор, ходор! — закивал он, когда Теон подал ему овсянку и чай, в котором плавали предназначенные Смиту таблетки.

Тратить полчаса на уговоры «открой рот и проглоти пилюлю» Теон не собирался. Все равно Джон Смит был абсолютно безнадежен — с пилюлями или без них.

— Жри, Джонни, — грубо ответил Теон, захлопывая железную дверь.

«Ходор, ходор», — донеслось из палаты.

Тележка постепенно опустела — на ней осталась одинокая миска с остывшей кашей. Теон посмотрел в окошко двадцать первой палаты. Ее новый обитатель расслабленно сидел спиной к двери в кресле-каталке, крупные кисти рук безвольно свисали вдоль колес.

«Он все еще под кайфом», — вспомнил Теон и спокойно открыл дверь.

Рамси Сноу не шевельнулся.

Рассмотрев новичка, Теон понял, что Алин назвал того «снежной королевой» не только из-за фамилии. Кожа Рамси была мраморно белой, как будто он никогда не выходил на солнечный свет.  

Спутанные черные волосы падали на лоб, остекленевшие глаза отстраненно смотрели куда-то вправо, полные губы безвольно приоткрылись. В уголках рта блестела слюна.

Рамси определенно находился в царстве маленьких фей, и можно было не опасаться, что он внезапно швырнет миску с кашей в лицо Теону или расквасит ему нос, как Алину Сауэру.

Что-то в его внешности не давало Теону покоя. В палатах «Винтерфелла» он насмотрелся на множество лиц с уродливым выражением слабоумия или сумасшествия.

Лицо Рамси, несмотря на действие барбитала, было привлекательным.

Беспокоили его глаза. Что-то было не так с его глазами.

Теон осторожно отвел прядь черных волос со лба Рамси и всмотрелся в его глаза. Они были словно две прозрачные льдинки, бесцветные и призрачные. Почти белые радужки с расширенными зрачками завораживали, притягивая взгляд.

Теон, с трудом оторвавшись от потусторонних глаз Рамси, начал кормить его жидкой овсянкой. Как только еда оказывалась у него во рту, он рефлекторно сглатывал и вновь застывал, словно огромная кукла.

Придерживая голову Рамси, чтобы тот не захлебнулся, Теон по ложке влил ему в рот холодный чай и вытер подбородок полотенцем, а затем аккуратно положил его руки на подлокотники кресла.

Он отступил на шаг, бегло осмотрев результат своих трудов.

Пациент был накормлен, чист, от него ничем не пахло… **_и он внимательно смотрел на Теона своими прозрачными дьявольскими глазами._**

«Охххх, чееерт!»

От неожиданности Теон подскочил, выронив полотенце. Тело сработало рефлекторно — он выхватил дубинку, отпрыгнув к двери.

Рамси, не шевелясь, сидел в каталке в прежней позе. Сердце Теона колотилось как сумасшедшее, он с трудом восстановил сбившееся дыхание.

Спустя минуту он осторожно приблизился и заглянул Рамси в лицо. Бесцветные глаза отстраненно смотрели в какую-то точку справа. Определенно Рамси продолжал гостить в царстве фей, а Теону нужно было выпить за завтраком двойную порцию кофе, чтобы с утра не мерещилась всякая чушь.

Покачав головой, он поднял с пола полотенце и неторопливо выкатил тележку в коридор.

Странные глаза Рамси Сноу и его мертвенно бледная кожа не выходили у Теона из головы почти до полудня.

 


	3. Кожа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рамси Сноу устраивает дебош и получает принудительный сеанс гирудотерапии от Русе Болтона. Теон чувствует странное влечение к Рамси и никак не может преодолеть его.

На следующее утро, заглянув в смотровое окошко двадцать первой палаты, Теон увидел, что «Снежок» валяется на кровати, скрестив босые ноги на спинке. Он заложил руки за голову и со скучающей физиономией рассматривал грязно-серый потолок. День был ясным, и на полу протянулась полоска солнечного света из узкой оконной щели.  

«Очнулся, спящая красавица».

Теон открыл дверь, держа дубинку наготове. В палате кисло и противно воняло.

— Вот твой завтрак, — миска с остывшей кашей и тостами шмякнулась на тумбочку.

Рамси не удостоил его взглядом, продолжая изучать потолок.

— Жри давай, у меня нет времени тебя дожидаться.

— Я не хочу. И вообще меня тошнит. Я уже сблевал пару раз, можешь посмотреть.

В одно движение он перевернулся, усевшись на край кровати, и выдвинул ногой судно, полное почти до краев.

Теон, подавив позыв к рвоте, взял горшок, не отрывая взгляда от Рамси. А тот смотрел ему прямо в лицо шальными прозрачными глазами.

«Веселится. Ему весело». У Теона руки чесались врезать по этой ухмыляющейся бледной роже.

— Значит так. Пока я буду выносить твое дерьмо, ты съешь все, что лежит в миске. К моему возвращению она должна стать пустой.

— А если не станет?

Теон устало вздохнул. Подобные беседы ему приходилось вести едва ли не каждую неделю.

— Я позову второго санитара, мы привяжем тебя к креслу, воткнем в горло зонд, и ты все равно позавтракаешь, — заученным тоном проговорил он, подавив нарочитый зевок. —  Так что выбирай, какой вариант тебе больше нравится.

Когда Теон вернулся с чистым судном, половина овсянки и все тосты были съедены. Рамси допивал чай. Ел он, как свинья, — тумбочка и пол вокруг нее были усеяны крошками и кляксами овсянки.

Рамси протяжно рыгнул.

— Ты вовремя, — сказал он. — Я же говорил, что меня тошнит.

Теон всучил ему горшок и быстро навел порядок в палате, не забывая приглядывать за своим строптивым пациентом. Рамси сдержал позывы рвоты и теперь просто сидел, сгорбившись над судном. Черные пряди волос свесились на его лицо, закрывая глаза, однако Теон чувствовал, что Рамси наблюдает за ним исподтишка, и от этого становилось не по себе.

«Это все из-за его чертовых белесых глаз».

— Ты будешь блевать или нет? — грубо спросил Теон.

— Нет.

— Тогда держи таблетки и не вздумай их выплюнуть. Я приду через час и отведу тебя на трудотерапию.

— Куда?! — расхохотался Рамси.

— Увидишь сам, — отрезал Теон.

***

— Это еще что за хрень? — Рамси обвел глазами зал трудотерапии.

Именно здесь выполнялся контракт с аптечной сетью. Пациенты «черного Винтерфелла» складывали коробочки для пилюль из картонных заготовок. Упаковки делились на пять видов, в зависимости от размеров и формы. Самые сложные, с тремя отсеками, удавались лишь женщинам с тонкими ловкими пальцами, и картонные заготовки для этих коробочек сразу направлялись в женское отделение.

Мужчины складывали упаковки попроще. Трудотерапия продолжалась по четыре часа в день, вплоть до обеда, — монотонное отупляющее занятие в полной тишине под присмотром санитаров. Еженедельно клиника должна была передавать на склад аптечной сети определенное количество коробок, оставив в своей кладовой небольшое превышение нормы про запас. Сумасшедшие нередко портили картонки и умудрялись тайком утаскивать маленькие коробочки к себе в палаты.

Комнату трудотерапии заполняли низкие столики с широкой поверхностью, на каждом из которых возвышались стопки надрезанных картонок. Справа на полу стояли небольшие корзины, предназначенные для готовых коробочек.

За столиками сидели пациенты, сосредоточенно складывающие заготовки по линиям сгибов и надрезов. Разговоры были запрещены. Кто-то делал свою работу быстро и аккуратно, получая в награду за труды конфету, яблоко или овсяное печенье. Некоторые долго тасовали, сортировали и раскладывали картонки, выстраивая их в сложную систему, и только после этого приступали к работе. Эти сумасшедшие рисковали получить от санитара подзатыльник или легкий удар дубинкой по рукам, чтобы поторапливались. Самые тяжелые пациенты работали медленно, стараясь совладать с непослушными негнущимися пальцами. Подгонять их было бессмысленно, тем более что, несмотря на все старания, коробочки у них выходили кривые и надорванные. Чтобы не портить заготовки, им выдавали негодные картонки или просто нарезанную бумагу. Таким образом, все были при деле.

Тех, кто начинал безобразничать — рвать, слюнявить или даже пожирать картон, санитары выводили обратно в палаты и там воспитывали дубинками от души. В следующий раз у шалунов пропадало всякое желание пакостничать. Язык палки был удивительно доходчив для всех, даже самых безнадежных безумцев.

Теон провел Рамси мимо пустующего поста медсестры к свободному столику. У дверей стоял санитар Скиннер, наблюдая за работой в зале. Он позевывал и скучающе поигрывал дубинкой. Глухую тишину комнаты трудотерапии нарушали сосредоточенное сопение и шорох картона. Скиннер был самым жестоким из всех санитаров «черного Винтерфелла», и пациенты боялись его, как самого дьявола.

В любой другой лечебнице его, скорее всего, давно бы выгнали за многочисленные злоупотребления, но здесь Скиннеру прощались все выходки — он был слишком ценен. В его присутствии все сумасшедшие, даже самые скандальные буяны, вели себя паиньками. Он любил драки, а в обращении с дубинкой достиг виртуозного мастерства. Скиннер мог избить человека до полусмерти, не оставив на теле ни единого синяка. 

— Садись сюда, — Теон дернул Рамси за рукав пижамы. — Рот не открывай. Работай молча. Эти картонки надо сложить по разрезам в коробочки. Аккуратно. Готовые коробочки будешь складывать сюда.

Теон ткнул носком ноги плетеную корзинку на полу.

— Испортишь больше, чем две коробки — очень сильно пожалеешь.

Скиннер у дверей ухмыльнулся и выразительно похлопал дубинкой по ладони.

Рамси молча посмотрел на Теона, в его глазах проскользнуло насмешливое выражение и тут же исчезло. Он сел за столик и тупо уставился на стопку картонок.

— Работай, — Теон отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник и зашагал к двери.

***

— Иди, полюбуйся на свою Снежную Королеву, — подозвал Теона Скиннер.

Рамси сидел за столиком, заложив руки за голову, и улыбался во весь рот.

Он каким-то образом сумел незаметно стащить со столика медсестры перьевую ручку и за десять минут разрисовал всю стопку картона мужскими членами, сиськами, задницами и прочей похабщиной. Рисунки вышли очень реалистичными.

Скиннер подобрался в азартном предвкушении, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на рукояти дубинки. Остальные сумасшедшие еще ниже склонили головы над своей работой, опасаясь кинуть даже случайный взгляд на сияющего довольством Рамси.

— Сука, — коротко выдохнул Скиннер и пинком выбил табурет из-под Рамси.

Тот, сгруппировавшись, упал на бок и мгновенно вцепился в лодыжки санитара, рванув его на себя.

Скиннер рухнул спиной на соседний столик, круша в куски хлипкую столешницу. В воздух взлетели картонки и коробочки, и в ту же секунду молчаливый зал взорвался воплями.

Сумасшедшие орали и верещали. Несколько человек побежали к дверям, опрокидывая на ходу табуретки и столики. Двое умалишенных у окна начали ожесточенно швыряться скомканными кусками картона. Кто-то надел на голову свою корзинку, вытряхнув на пол содержимое, и его примеру с громким ржанием последовали остальные.

Рамси, не теряя времени, прыгнул на барахтающегося в обломках столика Скиннера. Он придавил его и яростно вгрызся в шею. Тот отчаянно заорал и забился в безуспешных попытках стряхнуть с себя остервенелого безумца.

Теон схватил Рамси за волосы, отрывая его от шеи Скиннера, и изо всех сил врезал ему в скулу — так, что правая рука вспыхнула болью и мгновенно онемела.

Рамси обмяк и свалился на пол без сознания.

***

Слава Богу, он не сломал и даже не выбил себе пальцы, только сильно разбил костяшки. Когда в зале трудотерапии навели порядок — вернули сумасшедших в палаты, перевязали шею Скиннеру, а спеленатому в смирительную рубашку Рамси обработали лицо и сунули под нос нашатырь — сестра Дастин передала распоряжение доктора Болтона доставить пациента к нему в кабинет на беседу.

Теон, стараясь беречь поврежденную руку, вез кресло-каталку, в которой восседал связанный Рамси. Тому все было нипочем, он даже не морщился, хотя разбитая скула и ребра должны были чертовски болеть — разъяренный Скиннер успел отпинать потерявшего сознание Рамси, пока его не оттащили.

Решетка, ключи; снова решетка — пост охраны; переход в коридор-перемычку между зданиями, решетка, ключи…

— И почему меня везде встречает такой теплый, душевный прием? — вдруг произнес Рамси, подняв глаза на мрачного Теона.

«Ему что, совсем не больно? Мистер Неуязвимость».

— Ведешь себя, как мудак, вот и получаешь по заслугам. А чего ты еще хотел, принцесса-белоснежка? Утренний педикюр и кофе в постель?

Рамси громко фыркнул и заржал, словно Теон отмочил ужасно смешную шутку.

— Нет, только не кофе. Все, что угодно, кроме кофе.

— Запомни простые правила, — продолжил Теон. — Если будешь делать то, что прикажут и не выпендриваться — твоя жизнь в «Винтерфелле» будет сносной. Если начнешь буянить, то получишь в ответ не вдвойне, а втройне. Измажешь дерьмом стены палаты — будешь жрать дерьмо из чужого горшка. Если поднимешь руку на меня или на кого-то другого — ночью тебе ее сломают. Если ляпнешь какую-нибудь хрень …

— Ночью мне вырвут язык, я понял, — перебил его Рамси.

— Ни хрена ты не понял, — прошипел Теон. — Здесь ты никто, и твои слова ничего не стоят. Ты можешь сказать медсестре, что злые нехорошие санитары тебя избили. А все мы, как один, подтвердим под присягой, что ты ночью бился в падучей на полу. И кому поверят, как ты думаешь? Не воображай, что ты тут первый такой крутой и умный — мы обламывали говнюков и почище тебя. Если не хочешь превратиться в безмозглый овощ без зубов, веди себя нормально. Ты понял меня?

Рамси молчал, и Теон встряхнул его за плечо.

— Понял?!

— Да, сэр. Есть, сэр. Я теперь ваш человек, сэр.

— Давай-давай, паясничай дальше. Поверь, при желании мы можем устроить тебе здесь такой ад, что самому дьяволу тошно станет от зависти.

Они достигли последнего рубежа — железной двери, отделяющей «черный Винтерфелл» от «белого». Теон передал Рамси дежурному санитару, а сам подсел к столу охранника — поделиться новостями о дебоше в зале трудотерапии.

***

Доктор Болтон ловко вытащил темного червя из поданной медсестрой банки и, осторожно придерживая его двумя пальцами, поднял к глазам. Пиявка извивалась, стараясь вывернуться из осторожной, но крепкой хватки.

— Прекрасное создание, — мечтательно промолвил доктор, медленно поворачивая пиявку из стороны в сторону. — Оно существует уже много сотен лет, и ровно столько же лет приносит огромную пользу человечеству.

Обнаженный Рамси, прикрученный широкими ремнями к резиновой кушетке, с отвращением смотрел на скользкое извивающееся тельце.

— Древние верили, что пиявки лечат от всех болезней, — монотонно продолжил доктор Болтон, прикладывая червя к виску Рамси.

Тот непроизвольно дернулся, и доктор мягко придержал его голову.

— Не нужно бояться пиявок. Их укусы совершенно безболезненны; а то, что они дают нам в обмен на кровь — воистину бесценно.

Он расположил двух пиявок на правом плече Рамси. Тот уже свыкся с ощущением холодных слизняков на коже. Доктор Болтон ставил их очень ловко — они присасывались сразу и не елозили по телу.

— Они забирают дурную кровь, — следующий червь из банки свернулся кольцом вокруг указательного пальца. — Забирают гнев, страх и ярость. Забирают агрессию.

Пиявка присосалась к шее Рамси.

— После них пациент бодр, спокоен и его сон крепок.

Две пиявки легли у сердца — перед этим пальцы доктора на несколько секунд задержались послушать его ритм.

— Из них можно будет делать неплохие хотдоги, — заметил Рамси. — После того, как насосутся крови, конечно.

— Мисс Фрей, — не меняя тона и не прекращая манипуляций с пиявками, сказал доктор Болтон. — Возьмите самый широкий медицинский пластырь и заклейте пациенту рот. Он не должен разговаривать во время терапии.

Толстая медсестра удивленно захлопала глазами, не понимая, стоит ли всерьез воспринимать распоряжение доктора. Она нерешительно потопталась на месте, но, поскольку повторного приказа не последовало, сочла, что это все же была шутка.

— Пиявки — изумительные существа, — продолжал доктор Болтон, мягко придерживая очередного червя в паху Рамси. Наконец, пиявка присосалась. — В отличие от других кровососов, она никогда не берет больше, чем нужно ей и ее донору. Это магия природы. До сих пор ни один ученый не смог ее постичь.

Последняя пиявка начала насыщаться кровью. Доктор Болтон тщательно вымыл руки и, держа их на весу, обратился к Рамси:

— Как я уже говорил, несколько сеансов должны утихомирить твою агрессию. Надеюсь, нам не придется прибегать к более радикальным методам лечения.

Рамси глубоко вздохнул и промолчал, помня про пластырь. В отличие от недалекой медсестры он знал, что отец не любит шутить.

— Мисс Фрей, как только пиявки насытятся и отпадут, соберите их в пробирки. После этого обработайте места укусов и передайте пациента дежурному санитару.

Доктор Болтон удалился, и толстушка сию же минуту выскочила в коридор.

— Грейджой! Эй, Грейджой!

Теон листал комикс за столом охранника.

— Из-за этих пиявок и твоего психа я пропустила ланч. Будь так любезен, присмотри за своим маньяком и собери с него пиявок. Я вернусь через час.

Теон подумал, что медсестре Фрей можно (и даже нужно) пропустить не только этот, но и все другие ланчи; однако она была медсестра, а он — всего лишь санитар, поэтому, со вздохом отложив комикс, поплелся в процедурный кабинет.

***

Кроме них, в кабинете больше никого не было.

Помещение наполняли кушетки и прозрачные шкафы, забитые резиновыми трубками, пузырьками, банками, пробирками, мерными колбами и жестяными коробочками со шприцами. В углу сгрудились стойки для капельниц. У подоконника стоял длинный столик с инструментами, закрытый желтоватой тряпкой.

Было холодно: перед тем как уйти, медсестра Фрей открыла все окна, и через железные решетки в комнату задувал октябрьский ветер.

Теон поежился от озноба, глядя на Рамси. Тот лежал совершенно голый, прикрученный ремнями к резиновой кушетке. Его тело было усеяно медицинскими пиявками. Черные твари постепенно увеличивались в размерах. Бока Рамси были в кровоподтеках, на щеке — там, где Теон разбил ему скулу — расплылась огромная гематома. Несмотря на то, что с момента драки в зале трудотерапии прошла неделя, которую Рамси провел в карцере, синяк все еще был темно-багрового цвета и начал желтеть лишь по краям.

Рамси не дрожал — видимо, холод был ему нипочем. Черные пиявки подчеркивали неестественную белизну его кожи. На животе четко выделялась темная дорожка волос, идущая от пупка к паху. Там располагались три раздувшихся червя, но Теон не замечал их. Он старался не смотреть на сбегающую вниз черную полосу — туда, где она расширялась и виднелся член Рамси, похожий на бело-розовую пиявку, — однако взгляд невольно перебегал туда на доли секунды, снова и снова.

«Господи, да чем я занимаюсь!»

Щеки Теона покраснели. Как правило, обнаженные тела пациентов вызывали у него либо брезгливость, либо равнодушие. Он относился к ним как к восковым муляжам и никогда не оценивал их мужские причиндалы. Однако голое тело Рамси будоражило его, как он ни пытался отвлечься. За прошедшие полчаса Теон успел рассмотреть и пересчитать все предметы, находящиеся в процедурном кабинете. Это не помогало.

Рамси наблюдал за Теоном, чуть сощурив глаза. Он словно что-то обдумывал… или тоже оценивал его внешность по каким-то своим параметрам.

— Значит, если я буду вести себя хорошо и собирать эти чертовы коробочки, мне, возможно, позволят высунуть голову в окошко и подышать свежим воздухом? — неожиданно спросил он.

Теон улыбнулся.

— Что-то вроде этого.

— А что значит «хорошо себя вести» лично для тебя? — вкрадчиво продолжил Рамси, ловя взглядом глаза Теона.

Тот поперхнулся.

— Просто слушайся и не выкидывай фортелей, — пробормотал он.

Невозможно было спокойно смотреть в эти прозрачные глаза с вечно расширенными зрачками. Рамси словно гипнотизировал его взглядом. Теон встряхнул головой, пытаясь отвести наваждение.

— Расскажи лучше, зачем ты убил ту девушку? — он решил перевести разговор в другое русло.

— Оооооо… Ту девушку, — протянул Рамси, разводя губы в довольной улыбке. Он поднял глаза к потолку, словно погружаясь в приятные воспоминания. — Тебе действительно интересно знать? Я тебе расскажу все… в подробностях, и даже больше. Тебе наверняка очень понравится.

Рамси говорил медленно, с бархатной интонацией, словно рассказывал сказку ребенку. Его размеренный голос будто обволакивал голову Теона. Тот заворожено застыл, ловя каждый звук. По затылку поднимались мурашки, кожу под волосами приятно покалывало.

— Я снял ее в баре у шоссе. Она была дешевой шлюхой, и от нее воняло дешевыми духами. Она назвалась мне чужим именем. Лгунья. Блондинка, а волосы на манде черные. Врала во всем. Она не хотела от меня убегать. Не хотела охоты. Плакала и стонала «отпусти-отпусти», «не надо», «я все сделаю, только не трогай меня»… шлюха-слабачка, как же я ненавижу всех их!

Теон видел, как меняется выражение лица Рамси, как напряглись и заострились его черты. В глазах загорелись бешеные огоньки.

— Я трахнул ее, — сказал он. — Никакого кайфа. Она все хныкала и размазывала сопли. Уродина-слабачка. Тогда я взял нож и освежевал ей лицо.

Теона передернуло, и Рамси это заметил. Его интонация сразу изменилась, и он продолжил свой рассказ с глумливыми нотками в голосе:

— Сначала я воткнул нож ей в щеку, рядом с левым ухом. И обвел по контуру — снизу по челюсти, потом сверху по лбу, потом вокруг глаз. Она визжала как свинья — я же резал глубоко. Затем я хорошенько поддел кожу снизу и стал заворачивать ее наверх, как…

— Заткнись, — отвесил ему пощечину Теон.

Его трясло. Он и сам не понимал, почему так остро реагирует на рассказ Рамси про свежевание. Вся эта мерзость с обдиранием кожи вызывала животный ужас — как будто Теон неосознанно примерил страдания жертвы на себя.

— Я нем как рыба, — улыбнулся разбитыми губами Рамси.

Следующие минуты текли в молчании. Теон старался отогнать видение кричащей девушки с кровавой маской вместо лица.

Насытившиеся пиявки начали падать на кушетку одна за другой. Теон осторожно собирал их в банку, подцепляя стеклянной лопаточкой. Места укусов слегка кровоточили, и нужно было обработать ранки. Теон, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Рамси, принялся раскладывать на его теле пропитанные йодом ватные тампоны.

Кожа Рамси была прохладной и очень нежной, словно у девушки. Кончиками пальцев Теон ощущал ее мягкость и легкий пушок, покрывающий тело.

Он осторожно протирал места укусов, чувствуя, как под его пальцами мерно вздымается грудная клетка и бьется сердце. Затем Теон перешел к ранкам на животе и паху, стараясь случайно не коснуться гениталий.

Осталось обработать правое плечо. Там все еще сидел последний одинокий червь, которому нужно было помазать спинку йодом и аккуратно снять.

Руки Рамси на первый взгляд казались расслабленными, но на самом деле под кожей прослеживались твердые мускулы. Теон удивленно поймал себя на мысли, что ему приятно прикасаться к этому безумному маньяку-свежевателю. Его белоснежная кожа манила — такая мягкая и нежная.

Доступная.

Кончики пальцев покалывало, и Теон снова ощутил волну мурашек, поднимающихся от затылка к волосам.

Неожиданно для себя он провел указательным пальцем по внутренней ложбинке локтя Рамси — там, где кожа была самой тонкой, и просвечивала выпуклая синяя вена, вплетаясь в узор бледно-голубых линий, охватывающих белоснежное предплечье. Он задержался в этой соблазнительной ложбинке и внезапно почувствовал, как резко напряглись мышцы под его прикосновением.

Теон отдернул руку. Рамси молча смотрел на него со странным выражением.

«Черт-черт-черт!» — посылая себе мысленные проклятия, Теон грубо сорвал с плеча Рамси пиявку, и она лопнула у него в пальцах, забрызгав темной кровью руки и халат.

***

Теон быстро шагал по коридору, в голове царил сумбур — стыд, удивление, злость на себя и глубокое недоумение. После гибели пиявки он, как ошпаренный, выскочил в коридор и позвал санитара Деймона, чтобы тот одел Рамси и отвел его в палату.

Ему не хватило духу сделать это самому.

Что же, черт возьми, произошло с ним в процедурной? Этот маньяк словно чем-то околдовал его и приворожил. Теон никогда не испытывал желания прикасаться к мужчине и уж тем более не стремился поглаживать любые части мужского тела. Но Рамси-белоснежку ему хотелось трогать. Ему хотелось вновь ощутить пальцами мягкую податливую кожу и почувствовать, как твердеют и напрягаются под ней мускулы.   

Это пугало Теона.

Он принялся вспоминать своих прежних девушек, и все стало еще хуже, потому что две последние любовницы… Теон отогнал мысли о Кире и о той грязной нимфоманке, и с удивлением обнаружил, что вновь представляет себе распростертое тело, словно вытесанное из белого мрамора. С крупными сильными кистями рук. С черными штрихами пиявок на груди и животе.

_И призрачные глаза цвета льда, которые смотрят на тебя и сквозь тебя одновременно…_

Рамси с первых минут знакомства словно набросил на Теона какую-то магическую сеть — после каждой встречи тот думал о его глазах, белой коже, а теперь — об обнаженном теле. Сеть постепенно затягивалась, с этим нужно было что-то делать.

Теон вышел в парк и нервно затянулся сигаретой. Сердце трепыхалось, будто птица в силках.

«Он не может тебе нравиться. Это парень. И не просто парень. Это Его Величество Лорд Всех Безумцев Рамси Сноу. Он сдирает с лиц девушек кожу. Помни об этом».

Хорошо, что завтра у него начинаются ночные смены в другом отделении, а затем два дня подряд — в женском. Нужно избавиться раз и навсегда от рамси-наваждения. В конце концов, Кира… и Теон заставил себя думать о Кире. Надо будет не забыть купить ей пакетик лакричных леденцов.

 

 


	4. Глубокий сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон копается в прошлом Рамси Сноу, а доктор Болтон применяет новую методику лечения, которая позволяет Теону наконец-то получить то, о чем он давно мечтал.

[Art by Janos](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/6/2/3262056/82744043.jpg)

Он не видел Рамси полторы недели, но чувствовал себя так, будто не расставался с ним ни на секунду. Этот наглец с прозрачными глазами постоянно царил у Теона в голове, чем бы тот ни занимался: исполнял свои монотонные рабочие обязанности, пытался читать библиотечные книги, обедал или сидел вечером на диване с бутылкой пива и журналом комиксов в руках. Быстрый секс с Кирой во время ночного дежурства в женском отделении не принес ни облегчения, ни удовольствия.

Теон вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове рассказ Рамси об убийстве девушки и все больше убеждался, что его история была ложью от первого до последнего слова. Бархатный голос, нарочитые, почти актерские интонации, насмешливое смакование шокирующих подробностей, придуманных явно на ходу — все это было ничем иным, как блестящей сценкой, разыгранной в процедурном кабинете для единственного зрителя. Рамси все выдумал, чтобы произвести впечатление на Теона и напугать его. Так в детстве мальчишки бахвалятся по большому секрету своими мнимыми «страшными» поступками, чтобы друзья переполнились уважения и толикой страха к их бесшабашности. «Я украл бутылку виски в лавке и выпил ее в сарае на заднем дворе, было круто», «Я выкурил все отцовские сигары», «Я стащил у матери кошелек», «Я катался ночью на машине брата», «Я в кровь избил того огромного жирдяя с соседней улицы».

«Я убил девушку и снял с нее кожу» явно было из той же серии.

Театральное представление удалось на славу — Теон поверил в историю и даже разбил Рамси губы, не сдержав нахлынувших эмоций. Из-за этого он до сих пор ощущал неловкость, потому что повелся на россказни Рамси как легковерный дурак.

Теон не поленился в один из свободных вечеров взять в библиотеке подшивки газет, освещавших расследование убийства Джейн Грей, а также судебный процесс. Журналисты старались избегать живописания чудовищных деталей, но и без того картина убийства была ужасающей. Преступник, изнасиловав девушку на обочине дороги, хладнокровно освежевал ее лицо и снял с груди двадцатидюймовый лоскут кожи. Вырезанные ткани пропали без следа. Жертва была еще жива, когда ранним утром ее заметил фермер, спешащий на городской рынок с телегой лука и капусты. Джейн Грей скончалась в больнице через несколько часов, не приходя в сознание. Свидетели показали, что в ночь убийства девушка ушла из придорожного бара вместе с Рамси Сноу.

Тот все отрицал, утверждая, что расстался с девицей у дверей бара и видел, как она направилась по шоссе пешком в сторону города. Однако при обыске в его комнате нашли целый склад холодного оружия, в том числе ножи для свежевания туш. Также была обнаружена рубашка с пятнами крови, совпавшей с группой крови Джейн.

Прокурор Родриго Кассель потребовал открыть дополнительное следствие по ранее прекращенному делу об убийстве, где в качестве подозреваемого тоже фигурировал Рамси, но судья отказал ему.

Теон откопал в архиве то прежнее дело — Рамси Сноу и некто Рик Хеке снимали комнаты в доме вдовы Долорес Хорнвуд. Через некоторое время соседи обратили внимание, что в доме миссис Хорнвуд никто не живет, а дверь и ставни наглухо закрыты. Еще через пару недель из дома стал доноситься неприятный запах, и соседи обратились к властям. Прибывшие коронеры обнаружили труп миссис Хорнвуд, умершей от истощения в запертом подвале. Обе ее руки были изгрызены до мяса — очевидно, обезумев от голода, несчастная женщина начала пожирать сама себя. На огромной люстре в гостиной висел труп Рика Хеке. Коронер определил, что его смерть наступила на неделю позже, чем смерть Долорес Хорнвуд. Прокурор Кассель выдвинул обвинение против Рамси Сноу, считая, что тот вместе с Хеке уморил голодом хозяйку дома, а затем повесил своего друга, заметая следы преступления.

Рамси заявил на допросе, что прекратил снимать комнату у миссис Хорнвуд более двух месяцев назад из-за крупной ссоры с Хеке. С того времени он не поддерживал с ним никаких отношений и не видел ни его, ни миссис Хорнвуд.

Мать Рамси подтвердила под присягой, что ее сын вернулся домой почти три месяца назад и с тех пор не общался с Риком Хеке. Соседи Долорес не смогли опознать Рамси — никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, посещал он или нет дом миссис Хорнвуд, в то время как Хеке видели многие. В итоге следствие пришло к выводу, что Рик Хеке убил миссис Хорнвуд, а затем покончил с собой из-за страха перед наказанием или мук совести.

На основании показаний свидетелей, а также вещественных улик Рамси Сноу признали виновным в убийстве Джейн Грей, однако из-за чудовищной жестокости преступления возникли сомнения в его психическом состоянии, и он был направлен на психиатрическую экспертизу. Несколько врачей, в том числе доктор Русе Болтон, возглавляющий самую крупную в округе клинику для душевнобольных, подтвердили полную невменяемость подсудимого.

Теон, вспоминая безумные выходки Рамси, был уверен, что у того действительно не все в порядке с головой. Однако он никак не мог поверить в совершенное им убийство.

Рамси был агрессивен, необуздан, нагл и обладал богатой извращенной фантазией, но совсем не походил на хладнокровного свежевателя-убийцу. Он никого не убивал и именно поэтому так отчаянно отрицал свою вину даже после оглашения приговора.

Ни для кого не являлось секретом, что следователи, располагая одним подозреваемым, зачастую не тратили время на проверку других версий и поиски настоящего преступника. Хотя все улики на процессе были косвенными, присяжные задолго до окончания суда уверились в виновности Рамси — еще бы, ведь газеты широко растиражировали его самый пугающий снимок. Вероятно, Рамси сфотографировали во время дачи показаний — в тот момент, когда он, чуть склонив голову набок, хищно ухмыльнулся, обнажив мелкие острые зубы. Его светлые глаза горели безумным весельем, так хорошо знакомым Теону. Даже смазанная черно-белая фотография производила гнетущее впечатление — безоговорочно верилось, что человек с таким лицом легко мог перерезать всех женщин округа в возрасте от восьми до восьмидесяти лет.

Когда Теон вернулся на дежурство в отделение для тяжелых пациентов, то узнал от сестры Дастин, что Рамси вновь подрался со Скиннером, и доктор Болтон назначил ему новое лечение.

***

Рамси в смирительной рубашке смотрел на крупного голубя, расхаживающего по подоконнику за стеклом огромного окна. В кабинете отца все так же мерно стучал маятник, царил идеальный порядок, и даже уровень свежей воды в графине на маленьком столике был на прежней линии.

— Вынужден признать, что твое поведение свидетельствует о бесполезности выбранного способа лечения, — мягко сказал доктор, глядя на Рамси, сидящего в кресле-каталке. — Твоя агрессия не только не уменьшилась, а наоборот возросла, и это означает, что твой психоз прогрессирует. Поэтому я вынужден перейти к более серьезным и, увы, более опасным методикам.

Рамси молча слушал тихий шелестящий голос, не отводя взгляда от птицы. Голубю надоело изучать прозрачное стекло, которое преграждало ему путь в комнату. Он неторопливо расправил крылья и спланировал вниз.

— Я хочу погрузить тебя в глубокий сон. Этот метод подтвердил свою эффективность, особенно с применением новой смеси Клоэтта. Терапия глубокого сна проведет анестезию твоих нервных центров и купирует психоз. Припадки ярости должны будут прекратиться. Ты проведешь в коме десять дней, и я надеюсь что, проснувшись, ты станешь совсем другим человеком.

— Надеюсь, ты не забудешь разбудить меня вовремя, папочка, — с кривой усмешкой ответил Рамси, по-прежнему глядя на опустевший подоконник за окном.

***

Ближе к полуночи, когда санитар Деймон отправился спать, Теон украдкой проскользнул в двадцать первую палату. В это дежурство Рамси не был его подопечным, однако Теон не мог не проведать его. В течение дня он несколько раз заглядывал в смотровое окошко палаты и видел одну и ту же картину — Рамси, укрытый простыней, лежит на своей кровати.

Теон плотно закрыл дверь и медленно приблизился к Рамси, который лежал в той же позе, что и днем. Было непривычно видеть его таким — неподвижного, застывшего, словно в магическом сне. Кайма черных ресниц очерчивала плотно сомкнутые веки, отливавшие синевой.

Теон присел на край кровати и погладил вьющиеся волосы Рамси. Рука непроизвольно скользнула ниже — к белой, чуть запавшей щеке. На секунду ему почудилось, что кожа Рамси окажется такой же ледяной, как у сказочной Белоснежки, но ладонь ощутила тепло и легкое горячее дыхание.

Указательным пальцем Теон медленно обвел контур лица Рамси, его профиль, сухие сероватые губы. Затем погладил шею, и ладонь, прижатая к сонной артерии, ощутила медленное биение пульса. Дыхание Теона внезапно участилось, он сглотнул пересохшим горлом, чувствуя, как в ушах грохочет его собственное сердце. Тело покрылось испариной, словно его резко охватил жар.

Белоснежка и прекрасный принц… не хватало только волшебного поцелуя истинной любви, чтобы прервать этот вечный зачарованный сон.

Он взял лицо Рамси в ладони и прижался к его губам. Немного помедлив, раздвинул их языком, проникая глубже. От Рамси исходил сладковатый аромат гвоздики, смешанный с запахом йода и хлороформа, и Теон, прервав поцелуй, уткнулся носом в ложбинку между шеей и ухом. Запах возбуждал его, и он принялся жадно целовать мягкую, пахнущую гвоздикой кожу, спускаясь к ключицам, закрытым белой простыней.

Вдруг ему вдруг показалось, что Рамси шевельнулся, и Теон испуганно отпрянул, тяжело дыша. Он решил, что нечаянно разбудил Рамси, однако тот по-прежнему лежал неподвижно, лишь тихо колыхалась простыня на груди в такт его размеренного дыхания.

Теона распирало жгучее вожделение. Последний раз он испытывал подобное четырнадцатилетним подростком на своем первом свидании, которое так и не закончилось сексом.

Он дернул за край простыни, и она медленно сползла на пол с тихим шелестом. Рамси лежал с вытянутыми вдоль тела руками, полностью обнаженный. Дрожа от нетерпения, Теон погладил его грудь, провел ладонью по левому боку от соска до паховой впадины. Смуглая рука Теона на фоне белоснежной кожи Рамси казалась черной, как у негра.

В висках стучало, а внизу живота словно полыхал лесной пожар. Не в силах вытерпеть накатившую волну желания, Теон перевернул безвольное тело на бок и лег рядом. Трубка катетера звякнула об каменный пол. На узкой кровати едва хватало места для них двоих, Теон прижимался к Рамси всем телом, ощущая через одежду его тепло. До последнего запретного рубежа оставался всего один маленький шаг. И Теон его сделал.

Теперь он не сдерживал себя — гладил и сжимал, целовал и нежно прикусывал, терся пахом о мягкие ягодицы. Все мускулы Рамси были расслаблены, и даже самая потаенная мышца, которую Теон нащупал в ложбинке ягодиц, легко раскрылась. Гвоздичный запах обнаженного тела туманил разум и, не помня себя, Теон одним движением стянул штаны до колен, быстро смочил член слюной и втиснулся в Рамси. Тугое отверстие не впускало его, было больно, но в тоже время невыразимо приятно, словно боль усиливала сладостные ощущения. Осторожными толчками Теон входил все глубже и глубже, помогая себе рукой.

Укол совести _«что я творю?!»_ на мгновение заставил сердце сжаться.

Он насиловал беспомощного пациента, погруженного барбитуратами в глубокий сон. Пациента-мужчину. Это было неправильно, это было неприлично, это было ужасно, однако тело противилось даже малейшей мысли остановиться или хотя бы прекратить двигаться так быстро. Сейчас Теоном управляла только похоть, он совершенно не контролировал себя. Наращивая темп, одной рукой он крепко прижимал к себе Рамси, а другой, опираясь на локоть, вцепился в его волосы.

Оргазм был такой силы, что Теон, сдавленно зарычав, на секунду отключился, едва не потеряв сознание. Он лежал без сил, притиснувшись к Рамси, и долго не выходил из него, ощущая, как медленно спадает эрекция.

Затем он медленно стянул халат, футболку и спутавшиеся на лодыжках штаны. Наконец-то он смог своей кожей ощутить тело Рамси целиком. Он удивился, почему не сделал этого раньше.

Теон нежно поглаживал обмякшего Рамси, ощущая ладонью все его мышцы, линии и изгибы. Он поимел наглого и непокорного буяна, усмиренного химическим сном, но вместо угрызений совести чувствовал легкое торжество. «Он мой… сейчас он только мой».

_«Ночью все санитары короли Винтерфелла»._

Он тщательно уничтожил все следы своего греха — убрал потеки спермы, обтер тело влажным полотенцем, сменил простыню и вернул на место катетер.

Укрывая Рамси, он вновь залюбовался его лицом. Как же он красив во сне… Теон не удержался и, надавив на подбородок, глубоко поцеловал Рамси в раскрывшийся рот. В паху вновь потяжелело, но на этот раз Теон сумел обуздать себя.

Он еще дважды приходил ночью в двадцать первую палату. Теперь Теон не спешил — щедро пользовался вазелином и, перед тем как лечь в постель, снимал с себя всю одежду.

***

В день, когда Рамси наконец-то вывели из барбитуратной комы, Теон был сам не свой. Он страстно хотел увидеть его и одновременно страшился этой встречи. Развозя завтрак, Теон обнаружил, что двадцать первая палата пуста — видимо, Рамси увезли в процедурную ранним утром, — и еле дотерпел до полудня, стараясь лишний раз не маячить в той части коридора, чтобы не поддаваться искушению постоянно заглядывать в смотровое окошко двери.

Когда наступило время ланча, Теон с тревожным чувством вошел в палату, еле удерживая скользящий поднос влажными ладонями.

Вцепившись обеими руками в железную спинку, Рамси согнулся над кроватью. Его пошатывало, и в тишине отчетливо слышалось свистящее дыхание сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он осунулся и вообще выглядел неважно. Сердце Теона сжалось от боли.

— Я принес твой ланч, — он осторожно поставил поднос на тумбочку.

— Я не голоден, — тихо сказал Рамси, и в груди Теона снова кольнуло.

Он мягко тронул Рамси за руку.

— Тебе сейчас худо после комы, но завтра все пройдет.

— Я плохо чувствую ноги, и все тело болит.

Теон достал из кармана халата апельсин, специально прибереженный для Рамси с собственного ланча. Он протянул ему фрукт:

— Держи. Как поешь, сразу станет полегче.

— С чего это вдруг такая забота? — Рамси подозрительно посмотрел на него, и на секунду в светлых глазах сверкнул гнев.

— Не хочется — не бери, — терпеливо ответил Теон. — Но лучше возьми. В меню для психов «черного Винтерфелла» апельсины включают только в рождественский ужин. Фрукты нынче дороги, как-никак кризис.

Рамси осторожно присел на край кровати, так и не взяв апельсин. Он болезненно поморщился и чуть приподнялся, перенося вес на упершиеся в матрас руки. Теона бросило в жар от чувства вины.

— Может, попробуем пройтись по коридору? Тебе нужно ходить. Только не выкидывай своих фирменных фокусов, пожалуйста.

— Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы выкидывать фокусы, — мрачно сказал Рамси.

Он встал и тяжело оперся на плечо Теона.

— Пойдем. Ради бога, постарайся меня удержать. Я еле на ногах стою, и в голове все плывет.

Они несколько раз прошлись по отсеку коридора между двумя решетками — туда и обратно. Сперва Рамси почти висел на Теоне, еле переставляя заплетающиеся ноги, но затем начал шагать уверенней, почти не спотыкаясь, и больше не жаловался на головокружение. Однако по возвращении в палату он наотрез отказался от ланча, сославшись на тошноту.

— Давай лучше еще раз прогуляемся по коридору через пару часов, — сказал Рамси, вытянувшись на кровати.

— Я могу организовать тебе настоящую прогулку, — рискнул предложить Теон, безмерно удивляясь собственному легкомыслию. Но отступать было поздно. — Только ночью, незаметно. Все должно остаться в глубокой тайне.

— Прямо настоящая прогулка? Свежий воздух, парк, звезды и все такое? — недоверчиво переспросил Рамси, глядя на Теона снизу вверх.

— Ну, не совсем парк, но свежий воздух и звезды будут, — улыбнулся Теон. — Только имей в виду: если кто-то узнает об этом — я лишусь места. Это очень серьезно, я действительно сильно рискую.

— Я не подведу тебя, обещаю. Я ведь теперь твой человек, помнишь? — улыбнулся в ответ Рамси.

В холодных глазах на мгновение мелькнула ярость, превратив улыбку в неестественную гримасу, но счастливый Теон ничего не заметил.

— Постарайся не заснуть. Я приду после полуночи, — пообещал он.

— Я выспался на неделю вперед. Приходи. Я буду ждать тебя.

***

После полуночи Теон вывел Рамси в коридор и вручил ему теплое одеяло.

— Там снаружи не очень-то жарко.

Они повернули за угол и миновали пустующий пост охранника у решетки.

— Старый Хозер всегда отправляется спать в это время. Он вернется только в пять утра, — сказал Теон, открывая решетку.

Рамси накинул на плечи одеяло, как длинный средневековый плащ, и завязал концы у горла. Он не отрывал глаз от ключей, которыми орудовал Теон.

Они прошли еще одну решетку и оказались в глухом тупике с лесенкой, ведущей наверх.

Крыша второго крыла лечебницы была плоской и огорожена невысоким, в половину человеческого роста, бортиком. На ней торчали грибки вентиляционных отдушек и высокие трубы. Крыша казалась огромной. С нее открывался отличный вид на парк «Винтерфелла» и его парадное здание. Вдали просматривалась полоска леса, пробегающее рядом шоссе и мерцающие огни города.

— Ого! — восхитился Рамси.

Он стоял, запрокинув голову, и полной грудью вдыхал прохладный осенний воздух. Одеяло слегка развевалось на ветру.

— Звезды… с ума сойти. С ума сойти можно.

Теон был счастлив, что доставил ему такое удовольствие. Он перестал опасаться, что Рамси выкинет какой-нибудь фортель — весь день тот вел себя как шелковый. То ли на него так подействовала кома, то ли он решил не подводить Теона, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью еще раз выйти на крышу.

«Я буду приводить тебя сюда каждый раз, как только смогу» — с нежностью подумал он, глядя на темный силуэт с развевающимся плащом-одеялом.

— Мы иногда выходим на крышу в ночные дежурства, — поделился Теон. — Ночью можно озвереть от тоски. А здесь очень здорово, особенно летом, когда тепло и цикады поют. Можно посидеть часок, полюбоваться на небо и выпить по бутылке пива. Медсестры не в курсе, это наш маленький секрет. Посвящены только охранники и санитары.

— Значит, у вас тут что-то типа закрытого клуба с баром? — хмыкнул Рамси.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на звезды, словно стремился пересчитать их все.

— Да, что-то вроде того… — улыбнулся Теон, плотнее укутываясь в одеяло. — Кстати, не хочешь бутылочку пива? Бар открыт.

Рамси изумленно повернул голову.

— Кажется, Рождество в этом году наступило гораздо раньше. А сигареты у тебя есть, мой сказочный Санта-Клаус?

Они сидели, прислонившись спинами к бортику крыши, и пили прохладное пиво. Теон сел как можно ближе к Рамси, стараясь теснее прижаться к нему правым боком, и специально ради этого держал бутылку левой рукой.

— Черт возьми, я последний раз пил пиво полгода назад. — Рамси одним глотком опрокинул в себя половину бутылки и протяжно рыгнул. — Просто праздник души.

Он помедлил и потом спросил:

— Ты ведь не всегда был санитаром, верно? Ты больше похож на клерка, чем на уборщика.

— Я раньше работал в компании Старка.

— Понятно… Много народа тогда разорилось. Говорят, его из-за этого убили.

— Он покончил с собой. Старк был человек чести. Не смог выдержать, что из-за него пострадало столько людей.

Теон принялся рассказывать про свою жизнь до того, как грянул гром Великой Депрессии. Какой у него был дом и какие девушки. Как он был обласкан семьей Старков, которые обращались с ним, словно с родным сыном. Как они вместе встречали праздники и устраивали вечеринки. Как он и Робб — старший сын Неда Старка — отрывались в ночных клубах. И как вся эта счастливая жизнь, в которой Теону суждено было веселиться, богатеть, а после — перебесившись — жениться на девушке из своего круга, рухнула в одночасье, сметенная кризисом, словно черствые крошки хлеба со стола. Рамси слушал очень внимательно, прихлебывая маленькими глотками пиво из второй бутылки.

Когда Теон окончил свой рассказ, он промолвил:

— Несладко тебе пришлось. А почему ты не вернулся к своей семье? Или у тебя никого не осталось?

— Это сложно. Отец у меня старой закалки. Мы поссорились пять лет назад из-за Старков… в общем, это уже неважно. Он вычеркнул меня из семейной Библии. Сказал, что у него больше нет сына, — горько усмехнулся Теон. — Ну а ты? Чем ты занимался раньше?

— Помогал матери в кофейне. Молол кофе, варил кофе, подавал кофе, — скривился Рамси.

— Поэтому ты теперь ненавидишь кофе? — вспомнив давний диалог, рассмеялся Теон.

— Даже запах его не переношу.

Рамси повел затекшими плечами и вытянул левую руку вдоль каменного парапета. Теон замер — Рамси как будто обнимал его. Кончики пальцев, свисающие с ограждения, почти касались его плеча. Сердце перевернулось в груди, в животе сладко заныло.

Некоторое время они молчали. Теону казалось, что воздух вокруг сгустился от напряжения, ему стало трудно дышать. Он придвинулся к Рамси, и тот не отстранился, лишь со стуком поставил вниз опорожненную бутылку пива.

Потом он повернулся, и их лица оказались в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. В лунном свете большие глаза Рамси отсвечивали серебром, как у оборотня из сказок.

Теон, не выдержав, осторожно поцеловал его. От Рамси пахло хмелем. Он не ответил на поцелуй, но не сделал попытки увернуться или оттолкнуть Теона. Тот, осмелев, обнял его и раздвинул губы языком. Рамси сидел, словно каменная статуя. Теон провел ладонью по его шее, затем медленно скользнул рукой под одеяло и пижаму. Когда его рука достигла пояса, запястье внезапно стиснули крепкие пальцы, не пропуская ниже.

Он вздрогнул и прервал поцелуй. Рамси молча смотрел на него, сощурив нижние веки, и Теон понял, что сотворил чудовищную глупость.

Смутившись, он резко вскочил и несколько минут стоял, опершись на парапет и глядя вниз на черную асфальтовую дорожку, опоясывающую здание. Он чувствовал, что Рамси буравит его взглядом и боялся обернуться. Он отдал бы сейчас все на свете, чтобы вернуться на минуту назад и стереть этот чертов поцелуй из истории. «Он считает меня грязным педиком… ну и поделом мне, кретину… как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза… идиот-идиот-идиот!»

— Наверное, пора возвращаться назад, пока нас не застукали на крыше… Теон, — впервые назвал его по имени Рамси.

Его тихий голос звучал почти ласково.

Тот с облегчением выдохнул, губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке — Рамси не счел его «грязным педиком», и это вселяло надежду.

— Прогулка была отличная. Надеюсь, ты как-нибудь сможешь угостить меня здесь пивом еще раз, Теон.

 

 


	5. Холод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Романтика на крыше "Винтерфелла", карательная психиатрия и Теон, потерявший голову от любви

Теон постоянно возвращался в мыслях к сцене, разыгравшейся на крыше «Винтерфелла». Он вспоминал поцелуй, кольцо крепких пальцев на запястье, не позволяющих его руке проскользнуть ниже, свой стыд и охватившее его отчаяние — когда он, согнувшись над парапетом, смотрел на черный асфальт. Рамси не ответил на его поцелуй и задержал руку… но он не оттолкнул его. Не попытался напасть или врезать в челюсть. Однако он ничего не сказал по поводу поцелуя и последующей за ним попытки залезть к нему в штаны. Ему определённо не понравилось, что Теон принялся шарить у него под пижамой. Грейджой с горечью думал, что, очевидно, их любовь возможна только если Рамси будет постоянно лежать в наркотической коме. Некоторое время Теон даже всерьез обдумывал, как можно было бы незаметно стащить морфий у медсестер. Но ему хотелось не просто иметь покорное безвольное тело, словно теплую восковую куклу. Ему было нужно, чтобы Рамси как-то… принял его. Однако Теон не знал, что он должен для этого сделать. Ему хотелось постоянно быть рядом с Рамси — смотреть в его шальные прозрачные глаза, слышать его глуховатый голос то с бархатными, то с ироничными интонациями, разговаривать с ним, трогать его, чувствовать его кожу. Чувствовать его рядом.

Теон сперва хотел попросить сестру Дастин составить график его дежурств таким образом, чтобы все время проводить в отделении с опасными сумасшедшими, но потом решил, что это лишнее. Буйное отделение отнюдь не пользовалось популярностью, и внезапное желание одного из санитаров посвятить все свое время психам, которые могут отгрызть тебе пальцы, когда ты их кормишь обедом с ложки, выглядело бы, по меньшей мере, странным. К тому же, днем у санитаров было очень много дел, и вряд ли он сумел бы выкроить больше времени на общение с Рамси. Он не мог находиться в его палате часами напролет, забросив других своих подопечных.

Рамси словно подменили. Он не буянил, не хамил и не огрызался. Сестра Дастин специально исключила палату № 21 из ведения Скиннера, поэтому даже затаивший злобу Скиннер не получал формального повода хоть как-то к нему привязаться. По большей части Рамси сидел взаперти в своей палате. Ему не доверяли ни работу в прачечной, ни в пекарне, ни даже «трудотерапию» со складыванием коробочек, на которую привлекались даже самые безнадежные пациенты. Рамси сидел в своей палате-келье, как в тюремной камере.

Теон, приходя к нему, выполнял свои обычные обязанности — завтрак/ланч/ужин, таблетки, проверка гигиены, бритье, уборка, и больше не пытался навязываться к нему с поцелуями или другой лаской. Рамси вел себя дружелюбно, но ни жестом, ни словом не давал понять, как он воспринял то, что произошло между ними ночью на крыше. Казалось, они оба старательно обходят этот эпизод стороной, как огороженную щитами яму в асфальте. Теон, не жалея денег, покупал для Рамси яблоки и апельсины, и тот никогда не отказывался от них.

Выйти на крышу во второй раз им удалось только через неделю. Ноябрь был на удивление теплым, но ночью ударяли заморозки, поэтому Теон захватил по два одеяла на каждого. Упаковка с пивом уже была припрятана в ящике с песком у одной из печных труб. Рамси, засидевшийся в своей камере-палате, первым делом широкими шагами обошел всю крышу, перепрыгивая через невысокие препятствия. Теон, облокотившись на парапет, потягивал пиво и следил за высокой фигурой, резво скачущей вдоль ограждения. Рамси удалялся в сторону перемычки, и Теон забеспокоился, как бы тому не пришло в голову достичь крыши парадного здания. Это становилось опасным — охранники внешнего периметра могли заметить человеческий силуэт на верхушке перемычки; а крыша центрального здания сама по себе представляла угрозу — сплошные башенки, провалы, переходы, резкие обрывы и острые скосы, покрытые черепицей. Рамси, постояв немного на дальнем конце крыши, внезапно вскочил на парапет и легко пошел по нему, ускоряя темп. Теон похолодел, однако Рамси идеально держал баланс, разведя руки в стороны, словно опытный канатоходец, и, почти пробежав по оставшейся части бортика, ловко спрыгнул рядом с Теоном. Щеки его порозовели от бега, но дыхание было ровным. Он улыбался.

Теон вручил ему открытую бутылку пива.

— Всего четыре этажа, а кажется, что все десять. Внизу все такое маленькое. Забавный парк у главного входа, они там вырезали из кустов зверушек. Наверное, содержат целый штат садовников.

— Наверное, — улыбнулся Теон.

Он почувствовал умиротворение. Они были совершенно одни на этой крыше, под чистым звездным небом, Рамси был рядом с ним, и он явно был счастлив. Впереди у них было целых два часа. Теону захотелось обнять его, но он остановил порыв. Пока все шло хорошо, и нельзя было портить такой чудесный момент. Он не мог поручиться, что Рамси не оттолкнет его, если он попробует прижаться к нему, как в прошлый раз. Теон боялся его спугнуть. «В конце концов, мы можем просто разговаривать, и пить пиво на крыше. А если станет совсем невмоготу, я знаю, в каком шкафчике лежит снотворное». От этой мысли сразу стало как-то не по себе, и Грейджой поежился.

— Я видел, там начинается лес за шоссе.

— Тебе нравится лес? — искренне удивился Теон.

— Я люблю ходить по лесу. Некоторые боятся в нем заблудиться, но по мне так проще заблудиться в городе, чем в лесу. У моей матери дом стоит на самой окраине — рядом речка, а за ней лес. Я в этом лесу, считай, все детство провел. Знаю там каждое дерево и куст. Я ловил там белок, а как-то раз поймал лесного кота. Он мне здорово изодрал руки, шрамы так и не сошли.

Теон не любил лес и о прелестях лесных прогулок догадывался лишь приблизительно. Он рассказал о своем детстве на островном побережье — про скалы с гнездами чаек (которые он безжалостно разорял) и как он собирал после отлива маленьких крабов с мокрого песка. Они болтали о всякой всячине, упаковка пива быстро опустела. Теон удивлялся, насколько легко ему стало беседовать с Рамси — тот не грубил, не ерничал и не фыркал в своей обычной манере. Наоборот, внимательно слушая, он немедленно вникал в суть сказанного и отпускал шутливые замечания, заставляя Теона смеяться. С него как будто спала броня бравады, колючей агрессии и издевательской наглости, и перед Теоном предстал совсем другой человек.

Разговорившись, Теон выдал Рамси свой постыдный секрет. Он рассказал, что по ночам в женском отделении некоторые санитары развлекаются с пациентками. Обычно для развлечений выбирали тех, кто не мог ничего рассказать или пожаловаться начальству — заторможенных кататоничек и прочих, лежащих в беспамятстве. Была популярна одна лихая нимфоманка, которую пользовал почти весь состав санитаров. Она была ненасытна и молчала как рыба о своих ночных похождениях. Теон тоже несколько раз переспал с ней и подхватил какую-то мерзкую сыпь в паху. Он в ужасе решил тогда, что заразился сифилисом и истратил кучу денег на прием у частного врача-венеролога. Страшная зудящая сыпь оказалась всего-навсего обычной чесоткой, но после этого Теон зарекся иметь дело с кем-либо из пациенток.

Рамси, услышав рассказ про нимфоманку с чесоткой, хохотал так, что поперхнулся пивом и долго откашливался.

— Ну а сейчас у тебя есть кто-нибудь? — спросил он.

Теон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Никого нет, и уже давно. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

Про санитарку Киру из женского отделения, которую он иногда торопливо имел в подсобке за пакетик лакричных леденцов, Теон умолчал.

— Значит, ни друзей, не девок, — подытожил Рамси. — Но это еще не самый худший расклад. Посмотри, например, на меня — такого «везунчика» еще поискать надо.

— А твои друзья и девки разбежались, как только тебя арестовали?

— У меня никогда не было друзей, — странным голосом сказал Рамси.

Он обернулся и в упор посмотрел на Теона так пристально, что тому стало не по себе. «А может быть, ты скажешь, что сейчас твой друг — это я? Скажи, ну скажи это, пожалуйста!» Но Рамси ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он положил руки на плечи Теона и мягко привлек его к себе. Сердце Грейджоя забилось, как бешеное, он почувствовал, как резко пересохло во рту и сжалось от волнения горло. Он ощутил губы Рамси на своей щеке.

— Ты ведь давно этого хотел, верно? — прошептал низкий голос с бархатными интонациями, обдавая щеку теплым дыханием.

Теон обмер, и, закрыв глаза, поцеловал Рамси. Тот ответил на поцелуй сначала немного неловко — они столкнулись зубами; но потом все пошло хорошо. Они долго не отрывались друг от друга, и их горячее дыхание смешивалось в единый клубочек пара в прохладном ночном воздухе. Потом они молча стояли, обнявшись, и Теон гладил Рамси по голове, перебирая пальцами густые волнистые пряди волос.

— Не трепли мне волосы, — перехватил его руку Рамси, и объятие распалось.

— Прости. — Теон не знал, что делать дальше.

Рамси не хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались, но сам первый обнял его. Он не желал целоваться, но почему-то ответил на поцелуй.

— Послушай, если тебе неприятно то, что я делаю… — выпалил Теон, собравшись с духом. — Ты можешь это мне сказать прямо. Я не стану из-за этого плохо к тебе относиться или заканчивать эти прогулки на крыше. Ты же всегда вываливаешь всё, что в голову взбредет — вот и скажи сейчас мне правду.

— Если мне станет неприятно, я так и скажу, — хмыкнул Рамси. — Я же сказал, что не люблю, когда мне треплют волосы.

Он подошел к Теону и поцеловал его в губы.

— У тебя красивая улыбка. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты улыбаешься.

* * *

— Терапия глубокого сна определенно принесла положительные результаты, — доктор Болтон сделал пометку в бумагах, и, аккуратно подровняв листы, закрыл папку. — Персонал больше не направляет мне жалоб на твое поведение. Вспышки агрессии или гнева не отмечались уже двенадцать дней, и это меня приятно радует.

Рамси сидел на прежнем месте, прямо напротив массивного стола из мореного дуба. Надоевший до тошноты маятник, казалось, стучал прямо в виски. Хотелось встать и одним пинком разбить эти чертовы часы с дурацкой качающейся железкой.

— После того, как мы прошли стадию купирования твоего острого психоза, я бы хотел определить как можно точнее нынешнее состояние твоей психики. Для этого я проведу серию тестов, и начнем мы с самого действенного.

Доктор Болтон достал из ящика стола пачку картонок с симметричными разводами и кляксами разного цвета, выбрал картонку с номером «1» и показал ее Рамси.

— Что ты видишь на этом рисунке?

Рамси хмыкнул.

— Я вижу только, что кто-то пролил разноцветные чернила на картон.

— А если ты посмотришь на этот рисунок внимательнее? Что ты видишь? — терпеливо спросил доктор.

На рисунке Рамси видел черного ворона с раскрытым окровавленным клювом. Ворон широко распахнул мощные крылья — он летел на свободу, как можно дальше от маятника, картонок, Русе Болтона и толстых стен «Винтерфелла».

— Ничего. Просто кляксы.

— Не нужно говорить неправду только для того, чтобы заставить меня прервать тест. Скажи мне, что ты видишь на этом рисунке?

— Я вижу черные разводы.

— Скажи мне, что ты видишь? — с нажимом повторил доктор Болтон.

— Ответ «море кровавых клякс» тебя устроит, папочка?

Доктор Болтон со вздохом отложил стопку картонок, машинально подровняв их края.

— Все наши встречи заканчиваются одним и тем же. Я пытаюсь вести с тобой диалог, а ты стараешься всеми способами вывести меня из равновесия. Ты грубишь, говоришь мне гадости, срываешься на крик и перестаешь контролировать свои эмоции. Ты перестаешь контролировать себя. Это очень плохой симптом, сын. Твоя болезнь все еще сидит в твоей голове, а ты упорно не желаешь принять от меня помощь, чтобы от нее избавиться.

— Помощь? Помощь? — взорвался Рамси. — Ты откупаешься своей помощью, как откупался от меня деньгами? Может, это не помощь, а чувство вины? Ты ведь всегда знал про меня, но совершенно не хотел меня знать. Может, ты боялся, что люди начнут задавать вопросы о твоем незаконнорожденном ублюдке? Боялся, что правда выплывет наружу? Правда о том, что ты изнасиловал женщину, которую сам же лечил в своей психушке?!

Лицо доктора Болтона окаменело, тонкие губы сжались в полоску. Он смотрел на Рамси сощуренными ледяными глазами.

— Ты никогда не должен был узнать об этом. Это было главное условие, которое я поставил твоей матери. И она его нарушила. Болтон откинулся на спинку кресла. — Да, я совершил ошибку. Это было недопустимое нарушение врачебной этики, но я очень дорого заплатил за него. И продолжаю платить, хотя твоя мать абсолютно этого не стоила.

— Конечно, ты платил — если бы об этом узнали, ты бы лишился своей лицензии. Ты бы лишился всего. Поэтому платил матери за молчание. И при этом даже знать не хотел обо мне.

— Я не намерен обсуждать это с тобой. Это совершенно не твое дело, оно касается лишь меня и твоей злосчастной матери. Но ты должен знать, что я помогал ей лишь по своей доброй воле, из милосердия. Я излечил ее от навязчивых галлюцинаций. Пока она находилась в клинике, ее муж развёлся с ней. Она была недалекой домохозяйкой из рабочей среды, осталась без единого гроша и профессии, и прекрасно понимала, что выдвинутые против меня обвинения ей будет абсолютно нечем подтвердить. Я сам предложил ей помощь, когда она принесла тебя, трехмесячного младенца, в клинику, где я тогда работал простым врачом. Я давал ей деньги, на которые она тебя растила, и помог ей открыть собственное дело. Я оберегал тебя последние два года, несмотря на все твои поступки и твою дурную кровь.

Доктор Болтон помедлил, что-то обдумывая.

— Видимо, я все же был излишне оптимистичен в результатах твоего лечения. Поврежденные частицы твоего больного мозга никак не хотят умирать — они живут, плодятся и продолжают отравлять тебя. Если не принять радикальных мер, мы вновь вернемся к тому, с чего начинали полтора месяца назад. Ледяные ванны и метразол помогут нам уничтожить все зловредные клетки. Это будет **очень** неприятно и **очень** больно, но кажется, другого выхода у меня нет, **сынок**.

* * *

— Остудим-ка еще немного эту горячую башку, — Алин Сауэр вывернул железное ведро с кубиками льда на голову Рамси.

Тот сидел в старой эмалированной ванне, погруженный по горло в ледяную воду. На поверхности воды плавали нерастаявшие кусочки льда. Рамси уже не дрожал, лишь сидел в ступоре и, не отрываясь, смотрел в сеть черных трещин, расколовших пожелтевшую от времени эмаль на боковом краю ванны. Кожа его приобрела мертвенно серый оттенок, губы стали бело-голубыми. Он походил на труп, вытащенный из холодильника морга.

Теон сидел рядом на деревянной табуретке, обхватив руками колени. Пальцы дрожали. Он еле сдерживался, ожидая окончания этой ужасной процедуры, больше похожей на средневековую пытку, нежели на лечение.

— Может, пора вытаскивать его? Еще немного, и он схватит воспаление легких.

— Не спеши, осталось еще три минуты, — напомнил Сауэр.

Время тянулось так невыносимо медленно, что Теону хотелось завыть. Он стал грызть костяшки пальцев. Будь его воля, он уже давно растирал бы это ледяное синюшное тело теплым полотенцем и вливал Рамси в рот обжигающий глинтвейн.

— Странно, что ему назначили ледяные ванны. Последний раз он буянил почти месяц назад, потом вел себя спокойно, — в очередной раз повторил Теон, шаркая ногой по изъеденному сколами кафелю.

Сауэр раздраженно покосился на него.

— Раз ты такой умник, иди и скажи мистеру Болтону, что не одобряешь его лечение. Он немедленно все отменит. И может даже посадит твою задницу в свое кресло, а сам уйдет в санитары убирать за психами дерьмо.

Наконец, положенные минуты истекли, и пытка закончилась. Вместе с Сауэром они вытащили окоченевшего Рамси из воды и обтерли простынями. Тот еле стоял на ногах, после растирания его снова начала бить крупная дрожь. «Держись, держись… сейчас ты отогреешься в палате, все будет хорошо».

Однако в палате их поджидал сюрприз в лице хмурой сестры Дастин, держащей на весу одной рукой жестяной поднос с приготовленным шприцем.

— Мистер Сауэр, кладите пациента на кровать. Мистер Грейджой, приготовьте ремни. Сноу нужно очень хорошо зафиксировать.

Теон понял, что сегодня колесо судьбы расщедрилось для Рамси на двойное «зеро». Очевидно, что ему собирались сделать укол «трясучки» — так называли это ужасное средство санитары. После инъекции пациентов начинали сотрясать сильные конвульсии, продолжавшиеся несколько часов. Потом даже самые неуправляемые психи лежали в прострации несколько дней и превращались в покорных паинек. Правда, порой бывало и так, что после «трясучки» сумасшедшие вовсе не поднимались с кровати.

Теон дрожащими руками закрепил и затянул ремни. «Трясучка» походила на русскую рулетку — пациент мог пережить инъекцию без последствий или мог остаться неподвижным инвалидом. А еще мог навсегда остаться покорным инфантильным идиотом, не способным удержать в руке ложку и ходящим под себя. Доктор Болтон, видимо, устал от щадящих методов терапии и решил в один прием окончательно сломать своего непокорного пациента.

— Мистер Грейджой, в течение следующих двух часов проверяйте состояние Сноу и смотрите, чтобы крепление ремней не ослабло.

Теон с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как острая игра стеклянного шприца погружается в голубоватую вену. Рамси, все еще не пришедший в себя после ледяной ванны, лежал с закрытыми глазами. Широкие ремни стягивали его лодыжки и запястья, охватывали тело поперек груди, живота и бедер. Пустой шприц звякнул о жестяной поднос.

— Все свободны. Мистер Грейджой, не забывайте заглядывать в палату. Если Сноу порвет ремни, он может сломать себе позвоночник.

Теон провел в палате все время, пока продолжалось действие метразола. Он придерживал голову Рамси; следил, чтобы тот не прикусил себе язык; стирал набегавшую на его губы пену и убирал крупные капли пота со лба. Он наваливался на него всем своим весом, чтобы хоть как-то погасить припадки самых сильных конвульсий, выгибающих тело Рамси дугой.

Эти страшные часы тянулись целую вечность, но они вдвоем все-таки их пережили.

* * *

После метразола Рамси словно вновь погрузился в седативную кому. Только, в отличие от прошлого раза, он не спал. Его глаза то открывались, то закатывались под лоб; он переворачивался, иногда пытался вставать, один раз упал на пол, и его вновь пришлось привязать к кровати. Но, несмотря на все пугающие симптомы, Теон видел, что Рамси справился с последствиями инъекции «трясучки» и должен постепенно прийти в себя. Он ухаживал за ним все эти дни, попросив сестру Дастин поменять ему график.

Рамси то приходил в себя и лежал, уставившись в потолок мутными белесыми глазами, не реагируя на голос и прикосновения, то засыпал глубоким сном. Дыхание его было тяжелым и прерывистым. В ночное дежурство Теон вновь поддался искушению. Он пришел к Рамси как обычно — после полуночи, дождавшись, когда Сауэр и Хозер отправятся спать.

Рамси лежал на кровати, раскинувшись, в тревожном забытье. У него немного поднялась температура, тело было грузным и обмякшим, как будто он сильно перепил, и теперь валялся ничком в алкогольном угаре. Теон обтер его тело влажной губкой, потом принялся целовать лицо с закрытыми глазами, стараясь задержаться подольше на безвольных теплых губах. Потом он спустился ниже — шея, соски, линия живот, пах…

Он долго гладил и целовал расслабленное тело, все больше распаляясь от желания. Рука нащупала в кармане халата тюбик с вазелином, который теперь Грейджой постоянно носил с собой. Раздевшись догола, он перевернул Рамси на живот, и улегся на него сверху, вдавив в кровать. Белая кожа была очень горячей. Теон чувствовал, как глухо и размеренно бьется сердце, лежащее всего на пару дюймов ниже его собственного. Приподнявшись на локте, он раздвинул ягодицы Рамси, и, помогая себе рукой, осторожно вошел в него. Теон растягивал удовольствие, двигаясь короткими толчками — нежно, сходя с ума от острого ощущения удовольствия и предвкушения взрывной волны мощной разрядки.

Полностью поглощенный страстью, за собственными приглушенными стонами он не заметил, как лязгнуло смотровое окошко двери, и кто-то заглянул в палату.


	6. Падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон попадает в руки шантажиста, но Рамси Сноу готов с легкостью решить все проблемы, преследуя свои собственные цели.

На следующий день Рамси пришел в себя. Он смог умыться с помощью Теона и даже самостоятельно позавтракал, хотя ложка в его руке сильно дрожала. Теон чувствовал неловкость за ночной эпизод, но он заглушал свою совесть, повторяя про себя, что это было в последний раз. Рамси начал проявлять интерес к ухаживанию, и Грейджой чувствовал, что его больше не отвергнут и не оттолкнут. Нужно лишь проявить терпение и не форсировать события — постепенно, не торопясь, идти к своей цели, и, возможно, через какое-то время физическая близость произойдет по взаимному согласию.

Сдав ключи дежурному охраннику, Теон пошел к своему велосипеду, прислоненному к невысокой липе рядом с парковкой. Было холодно, но трава под ногами была еще зеленовато-желтой, и не все деревья сбросили свои листья, несмотря на начало декабря. День был ясным, и Теон поплотнее надвинул на лоб козырек кепки, чтобы солнечный свет не слепил глаза. Настроение у него было приподнятым — через пару дней Рамси должен был окончательно прийти в норму, и можно было бы повторить ночной выход на крышу. Фантазия Теона разыгралась, представляя различные соблазнительные картинки (в которых фигурировал обнаженный по пояс Рамси), поэтому он не сразу заметил грузную фигуру, топтавшуюся рядом с его велосипедом под ветками липы.

— Эй! — раздался голос Алина Сауэра.

Теон удивленно поднял глаза и тут же сощурился. Солнце било прямо в лицо. Смена Сауэра закончилась час назад, но он почему-то стоял здесь, явно поджидая Грейджоя. Алин выкурил пять или шесть сигарет за это время — у его ног на увядшей траве газона валялось несколько окурков. В руке дымилась очередная сигарета.

— Что-то случилось, Алин? — сердце Теона сжалось, он почувствовал, что Сауэр поджидал его здесь с какими-то новостями, и вряд ли приятными.

Они с Алином не были друзьями — пару раз вместе попили пиво на крыше; в общие дежурства могли поболтать или перекинуться парой фраз в раздевалке на пересменке. Теону не очень нравился Сауэр — он был груб, неотесан и невоздержан на язык. Его шуточки всегда были ниже пояса, и Теону в первые месяцы своей работы в «Винтерфелле» пришлось проглотить немало подколок в фирменном стиле Алина.

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть, — сплюнул ему под ноги Сауэр и затушил окурок о колесо велосипеда. Сноп ярких искр рассыпался на его спицах. — Я всегда подозревал, что ты пидор, но точно убедился в этом только вчера.

В груди Теона словно лопнул ледяной куб, и осколки заполнили все тело, превращая его в снежную кашу. Он застыл, чувствуя, как белеет лицо, как онемели пальцы на руках и ногах. Он не ощущал своего сердца — оно тоже превратилось в ограненную льдинку, тяжелевшую на глазах, ощетинившуюся ледяными шипами, которые, быстро разрастаясь, должны были вот-вот проткнуть ему грудную клетку.

— Я все видел, — снова смачно сплюнул на газон Сауэр. — Видел, как ты трахал нашу Белоснежку. Ему-то поделом, конечно, — я сам с удовольствием воткнул бы ему дубинку в задницу и провертел бы ее там от души. Этот говнюк еще не получил по заслугам сполна (при этих словах Алин непроизвольно коснулся своего искривленного носа). Но чтобы иметь Снежка своим хреном, словно девку, — это ты загнул. А ведь тебе явно нравилось — ты так вертелся, охал и стонал, будто под тобой была Элис Уайт собственной персоной.

Теон все никак не мог вымолвить ни слова. Его горло было словно забито колкими льдинками, он беспомощно смотрел на Алина.

— Да, подумал я, — это, наверное, круто, когда встает и на девку, и на мужика. Расскажи, а шуровать в мужской заднице, и чувствовать под своими яйцами чужие — это и впрямь сильно заводит? Хрен встает как железный? А ты не отсасывал нашему Снежку? Или у спящего не вскакивает, как ни старайся? — Алин, поднеся большой палец ко рту, пантомимой изобразил минет, толкая изнутри щеку языком. При этом он смотрел на Теона, как на дохлую гнилую жабу.

Колкие льдинки начали таять, Теон почувствовал, что невольно заливается краской стыда. Он постарался взять себя в руки, но безуспешно.

— Я… я… я не…

— Что ты там мямлишь, педик? — презрительно перебил его Алин. — Будешь отрицать, что поимел Белоснежку, пока тот валялся без памяти? Ни черта у тебя не получится, я видел все в подробностях — даже то, как ты в него кончил и чуть подушку не прогрыз при этом.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — наконец-то смог прошептать Теон онемевшими губами. Его руки затряслись, и он сцепил пальцы, пытаясь унять дрожь.

— Наконец-то к сути дела, — хохотнул Сауэр, закуривая новую сигарету.

В животе Теона вновь возник ледяной куб, только он не лопнул, в отличие от предыдущего, а тяжело перевернулся и внутри все заныло. В голове пронеслись обрывочные образы — все узнали его позорный секрет… вышибли из «Винтерфелла»… он вновь ночует на церковной скамье в храме, без гроша за душой. Безнадежное отчаянье охватило его. Он словно очутился в своем давнем кошмарном сне, который начал мучить его сразу после крушения компании Старков — как будто он сорвался с крутого склона скалы и летит вниз, судорожно пытаясь ухватиться за выступы и торчащие кусты, но пальцы соскальзывают и все попытки остановить падение тщетны.

— Я бы мог все рассказать ребятам. Меня утром прямо-таки распирало все выложить в раздевалке. Ты знаешь, как всем понравилась бы эта новость. У нас не очень-то жалуют педиков. Сейчас, скорее всего, ты лежал бы со сломанной челюстью и отбитыми яйцами. Я бы тебе первый влепил в рыло — на дух не переношу пидоров. Но потом я подумал — этот педик-умник наверняка захочет сохранить свои грязные делишки в тайне. И будет готов заплатить за свое молчание — сколько б я не запросил.

Сауэр сделал паузу, выжидательно посмотрев на трясущегося Теона, потом глубоко затянулся и выдохнул густую струю дыма прямо ему в лицо.

— Ты никому не скажешь, если я заплачу тебе за молчание? — бесцветным голосом переспросил Грейджой. Он все еще не мог до конца осознать, насколько серьезно он влип.

Где-то в глубине мозга копошилась безумная мысль — это все понарошку, не всерьёз, сейчас Алин рассмеётся и скажет «Ну ты и дурень, Грейджой, ведёшься на шутки, как тупая деревенщина с болот».

— Начинаешь понемногу соображать, — ухмыльнулся Сауэр. — Я буду хранить твой говенный секрет, если ты мне заплатишь. И стоить тебе это будет очень недешево. А знаешь почему? В наших краях не любят педиков. Когда тебя выкинут с работы, в одну прекрасную ночь к тебе в гости наведаются на грузовичке местные парни, которым очень не понравится, что рядом с их домами живет любитель повставлять в мужские задницы. Может, тебя просто проволокут на веревке за машиной по вспаханному полю, а может — сразу запинают по яйцам до смерти. Здесь с такими как ты, разговор короткий, особых церемоний разводить не будут.

Теон прикрыл глаза. Падение закончилось, он лежал на самом дне пропасти, среди грязи и камней. Просить Сауэра сжалиться над ним было бесполезно, легче было уговорить дерево, шелестящее над ними своими ветвями. Он был всецело в руках этой свиньи с кривым носом и ничего не мог поделать, кроме как согласиться на его условия.

— Сколько ты хочешь получить от меня?

— Две тысячи долларов.

Теон опешил. Сумма была чудовищной.

— У меня нет таких денег… — ошеломленно забормотал он. — Я за два года работы скопил всего 180… где я возьму такие деньжищи? Я же не могу ограбить банк... хочешь, я отдам тебе все свои сбережения, все деньги, но две тысячи я не смогу нигде раздобыть, тем более прямо сейчас.

Темные глаза Сауэра злобно сощурились.

— Тогда сейчас ты отдашь мне двести, а остальное — принесешь через неделю.

— Я не смогу за неделю собрать такую сумму, — побелевшими губами выдавил из себя Теон. — Пожалуйста, дай мне отсрочку… я буду отдавать тебе весь заработок. Я могу каждую неделю выплачивать тебе по 12 долларов; я возьму еще дежурства… может, смогу отдавать по 15 долларов в неделю. Я ведь сейчас получаю всего 18… Но я не могу принести тебе все сразу, Алин. Ну пожалуйста, сжалься, дай мне отсрочку...

Теону было нестерпимо стыдно, что он униженно умоляет Сауэра, но у него не было другого выхода. Алин помедлил, что-то обдумывая.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я дам тебе отсрочку. Мое слово будет крепким — я молчу, пока ты платишь. Прямо сейчас мы поедем к тебе, и ты отдашь мне 200 долларов. Я знаю, что ты их хранишь дома, и не свисти мне, что ты их отдал в долг или положил на счет в банке. На оставшиеся деньги напишешь бумагу, что должен мне. И будешь отдавать по 15 долларов каждую неделю — меня не волнует, где и как ты будешь их доставать. Если пропустишь хоть один платеж, я всем расскажу про тебя. А если попытаешься смыться…

Алин приблизился, сгреб Теона своей медвежьей ручищей за грудки и сильно встряхнул.

— Я тебя из-под земли достану. И ты пожалеешь, сучонок, что твоя задница вообще появилась на свет.

Они в полном молчании приехали на квартиру Грейджоя. Теон разворошил свой тайник под кухонной половицей, отдал Сауэру все деньги и написал расписку на 1800 долларов «долга». Когда Алин уехал, Теон без сил рухнул ничком на диван.

Все было кончено, падение свершилось во второй раз. Но в отличие от предыдущего постепенного погружения на дно после гибели Старка, сейчас его жизнь превратилась в обломки всего лишь за два неполных утренних часа.

* * *

Оба своих выходных Теон провел в глубокой прострации. Ему не хотелось ни выходить на улицу, ни вставать с дивана, даже голод не мучил его. Он лишь сходил несколько раз на кухню выпить воды из-под крана. Падение было полным и окончательным. Грейджой корил себя за свою растерянность, беспомощность и слабость. Если бы только он сумел тогда дать Сауэру отпор… если бы только он соврал про деньги… если бы только смог просто плюнуть на вымогателя и уйти… Он бы потом примчался домой, взял свои накопления и сейчас был бы в тысяче миль от «Винтерфелла». Ему хватило бы средств доехать до любого города на другом конце континента и пережить первые месяцы в поисках новой работы. Но он сам загнал себя в угол, потому что растерялся — все произошло так внезапно и закончилось так быстро... Сейчас у него не было ни цента, и он не мог скрыться из города. При этом он был должен огромную сумму денег, которую Сауэр вполне официально мог предъявить к взысканию на основании собственноручно написанной Грейджоем расписки.

«Идиот, идиот, безмозглый слабовольный идиот…» — повторял про себя Теон, но толку от этого было мало. Он упустил момент. Выхода не было. Более того, он не был уверен — сдержит ли Сауэр свое слово, как только получит оставшиеся деньги.

«Он будет требовать еще и еще… он никогда не отпустит меня. Или не выдержит и все равно расскажет обо мне». Такого отчаянья Грейджой не испытывал никогда. Худшим моментом своей жизни он считал ночевку на церковной скамье в баптистском храме, но сейчас он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы вернуться туда вновь.

В день выхода на работу Теон машинально умылся, привел себя в порядок и, стараясь не думать о деньгах и Сауэре, медленно поехал в «Винтерфелл». Он был подавлен, ему казалось, что все уже знают его секрет (Сауэр не выдержал, и все рассказал!) — охранник у внешней двери смерил его странным взглядом; пробегавшая по коридору медсестра прыснула в ладошку; в раздевалке Скиннер не поздоровался с ним; сестра Дастин разговаривала предельно сухо. Теон убеждал себя, что в нем говорит его мнительность — если бы персонал «черного Винтерфелла» узнал, что он изнасиловал пациента, он бы сейчас стоял за дверями внешней ограды без выходного пособия. Но сколько бы ни повторял себе Теон, что его подводит собственное воображение — легче от этого не становилось.

Он с тяжелым сердцем разнес завтрак по палатам и дошел до заветной двери с номером 21. Теон долго стоял на пороге, не решаясь войти. «Все кончено, Рамси… какой же я был идиот… Господь, сжалься надо мной». Наконец он вошел в палату. Рамси — свежий, тщательно причесанный и удивительно бодрый, широко улыбнулся ему. Грейджой криво улыбнулся в ответ уголком рта, поставил поднос на тумбочку, и, сгорбившись, поплёлся обратно к выходу.

— Теон! — позвал его Рамси. Тот застыл у двери, не оборачиваясь.

— Что случилось? — Я не могу сказать тебе, — глухим голосом ответил Теон, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Боюсь, нам больше не удастся погулять по крыше. У меня на это… просто не будет времени. Дело не в тебе, просто так сложились обстоятельства, прости.

Он услышал как Рамси, ступая легко и пружинисто, подошел к нему. Рамси положил руку на его плечо, и Теона словно пронзил электрический разряд — ему хотелось расплакаться от горечи потери и отчаянья.

— Возможно, я смогу помочь тебе. Но только в том случае, если ты мне расскажешь, что произошло, — тихим уверенным голосом произнес Рамси. — Скажи мне. Просто скажи. И я решу, что можно будет сделать.

Теон невесело рассмеялся. Сумасшедший пациент, запертый в палате, предлагал ему помощь и искренне верил, что действительно сможет помочь.

— Боюсь, что ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Рамси, — наконец-то он смог повернуться к нему лицом. Льдисто-прозрачные глаза смотрели выжидающе.

— Но ты, наверное, имеешь право знать… — выдавил Теон. — Один из санитаров застукал нас на крыше, когда мы целовались. Он забрал все мои деньги и потребовал еще больше за молчание — ведь если все узнают, что я… что мы… в общем, все сочтут меня грязным пидором и жизнь моя будет кончена. Поэтому я буду платить ему, а с тобой — проводить как можно меньше времени. Прости.

Теон, выговорившись, почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Взгляд Рамси застыл, но только на секунду.

— Это был Скиннер?

— Нет, Алин Сауэр. Но это неважно. Важно, что…

— Важно, что я смогу помочь тебе решить проблему с ним, — перебил его Рамси. Лицо его стало серьезным, он повел взглядом из стороны в сторону, словно что-то обдумывая. Потом его глаза загорелись знакомым шальным огоньком. — И я знаю, как это сделать.

Теон покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Рамси, я… я очень это ценю, но боюсь…

— Три вещи, — снова перебил Рамси, крепко сжимая пальцы на его плече. Он смотрел на Теона глазами фанатика, словно пытаясь перелить в него свою уверенность и решимость. — Тебе нужно сделать всего три вещи. Организовать ночное дежурство с Сауэром. Купить бутылку виски. И под любым предлогом привести его ко мне в палату после полуночи.

Теон ощутил искорку надежды. Рамси говорил так уверенно… так настойчиво… но он не мог принять план безумца, как бы ни был он хорош на первый взгляд.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это. Ты напоишь его вусмерть виски, или напоишь его вусмерть и изобьешь, а потом заставишь вернуть деньги и расписку? Или просто вынудишь хранить наш секрет? Рамси, прости, но это чушь собачья.

Рамси легонько встряхнул Теона и медленно, словно вколачивая слова в его голову, зашептал:

— Не держи меня за идиота. Доверься мне. Просто сделай то, что я сказал. Бутылка виски — ночное дежурство — моя палата. Ты не будешь ни о чем жалеть. У меня есть план, и он безупречен. Просто доверься мне, и я освобожу тебя от шантажа этой безносой скотины.

Теон хотел ему верить, но не мог. Вдруг его осенило.

— Что именно ты намерен сделать? Ты действительно хочешь изувечить его? До потери памяти? Превратить его в овощ? Да?

— Да-да-да, — торопливо прошептал Рамси. — План сработает. Просто выполни то, что я сказал. Всего три вещи, неужели это так сложно? Почему ты мне не доверяешь? Я ведь твой единственный друг здесь.

Он привлек Грейджоя к себе и крепко обнял.

— Я же твой, Теон. Почему ты не хочешь принять мою помощь?

«Ты мой… а я твой… Рамси, помоги мне!!!» Теону вдруг стало очень легко, словно Рамси выдернул из его души эту ужасную отравленную стрелу и влил в рану волшебный бальзам исцеления. Его положение не могло стать еще хуже, чем сейчас, и Грейджой решил наплевать на все. Будь что будет. Какой бы ни был план — пусть хотя бы Сауэр получит свою долю пинков и затрещин. А избивать людей Рамси умел мастерски.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что ты сказал. Хотя это чистое безумие, — нервно рассмеялся Теон.

— Мы же в «Винтерфелле», в конце концов, — улыбнулся Рамси. — Эти стены пропитаны безумием. Но наш план сработает. Доверься мне. Все будет хорошо.

* * *

Теону даже не пришлось просить сестру Дастин вносить изменения в график. Его ночное дежурство совпадало с дежурством Сауэра через четыре дня. Они, как обычно, оставались вдвоем на все отделение, не считая охранника. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, но Теона терзал червь сомнения. Он всей душой желал избавления от мерзкого шантажа, но ему претила мысль, что Сауэр будет навсегда превращен в безмолвного инвалида. Однако Теон понимал, что иного выхода у него нет. Он соврал Рамси, и не мог допустить, чтобы Сауэр открыл тому глаза на истинную причину шантажа. Поэтому запугивать его или позволить ему начать разговор — было абсолютно неприемлемо — он должен был зайти в палату и немедленно получить удар под дых.

Теон рисовал в воображении картины, как этот медведь стоит на полу на четвереньках, а Рамси с размаху бьет его ногой под грузный зад. Рамси абсолютно не имел внутреннего стопора и мог буквально за несколько ударов сильно изувечить Сауэра. И ни один самый дотошный коронер ничего бы не заподозрил — буйный пациент избил до полусмерти подвыпившего на дежурстве санитара, такое иногда случается. Правда, после этого Рамси, скорее всего, сделают еще один укол «трясучки», от которого он уже вряд ли сможет оправиться, но на этот счет у Теона был намечен свой план спасения. Нужно было лишь украсть ключ от шкафчика с лекарствами и поколдовать с его содержимым.

Все эти дни Сауэр игнорировал Теона. Проходя мимо него, Алин кривился от отвращения и сразу отводил глаза, показывая всем видом, что «грязный педик» не стоит даже его беглого взгляда. Это поведение немного примирило Грейджоя со своей совестью, и он уже не так болезненно воспринимал предстоящую перспективу безмозглой инвалидности Алина. Он уже мысленно видел его окровавленную физиономию, заплывшие мутные глаза, раскрытый рот с искрошенными зубами и потеком красной слюны в уголке. Сауэр сам напросился и должен был получить сторицей за все унижения, которые причинил Теону.

Грейджой купил виски, заняв у Дэймона пять долларов, и тайком принес бутылку в палату. Они спрятали ее под матрас. Рамси был очень спокоен и сосредоточен, это придавало уверенности. В ночь совместного дежурства, когда стрелка на часах начала неумолимо приближаться к назначенной отметке, Теон разволновался. Как всегда, в голову стали лезть дурные мысли — что ничего не получится; что Сауэр его раскусит и не пойдет за ним; что даже заманив этого медведя в палату, все равно ничего не выйдет и избит будет Рамси, а не Алин. Но каждый раз, когда его одолевал приступ паники, он вспоминал бесстрастные ледяные глаза Рамси и немедленно успокаивался.

Висящие на стене круглые часы показывали без четверти двенадцать. «Пора».

Алин, позевывая, сидел на продавленном кожаном диване в холле, листая затертый до дыр журнал с оборванной обложкой. Грейджой подошел к Сауэру и вновь вспомнил взгляд Рамси — хладнокровный, источающий силу и опасность. Это придало Теону уверенности, и он начал без запинки играть свою роль.

— Алин… У меня проблема с пациентом.

— Мне до этого какое дело? — Сауэр смерил его презрительным взглядом и вновь уткнулся в свой журнал.

— Этот пациент — Сноу. Он… ну, в общем, он догадался насчет меня. И теперь я не могу войти в палату. Он устроил там черт знает что — разорвал простыни, опрокинул тумбочку, швыряется дерьмом. Мне надо надеть на него смирительную рубашку, но я не могу с ним справиться один. Он слишком силен.

Сауэр задрал голову вверх и громко заржал, утирая слезы. Всхлипывая от смеха, он выдавил:

— Псих, а соображает… видать, ты ему хорошо наполировал задницу, — и Алин вновь залился хохотом.

Теон терпеливо ждал, сжимая в руках смирительную рубашку.

— Прости, но я не могу с ним справиться без твоей помощи.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, утихомирим твою Белоснежку. И заткни ему рот. Если он начнет жаловаться на свою больную задницу этой суке Дастин, объясняться ней будешь сам. И кстати, послезавтра ты должен отдать мне 15 долларов. Напоминать дважды я не буду.

Сауэр с хрустом потянулся, размял руки и двинулся вперед, сняв с пояса дубинку. Теон ускорил шаг, обгоняя его. У дверей двадцать первой палаты он приоткрыл смотровое окошко и заглянул — Рамси не было видно, он притаился у двери, как было оговорено заранее.

— Он сидит в углу, ковыряется в горшке, — сообщил Теон, быстро захлопывая окошко.

Алин скривился, и ловчее перехватил дубинку.

— Как же мне надоело это дерьмо… Иди первый.

Грейджой перевел дыхание, открыл дверь и медленно вошел в палату, стараясь максимально загородить обзор. Сауэр последовал за ним.

— Да что ты топчешься у входа?! — рявкнул он и тут же захрипел — Рамси безмолвной тенью набросился на него сзади и повис, крепко обхватив его шею локтями.

Сауэр начал вырываться и лягаться, орудуя дубинкой. Он с силой приложил Рамси спиной об стену, но тот не расцеплял кольцо захвата, пережимая сгибом правого локтя сонную артерию. Несколько ударов дубинки задели плечо и бок, но Рамси держал крепко и Алин начал задыхаться. Теон захлопнул дверь и отпрыгнул в сторону. В глазах Алина мелькнул страх — он все понял. Взревев, словно медведь, он изо всех сил вцепился руками в предплечья Рамси, в последней попытке стараясь разорвать хватку, но безуспешно. Ему не хватало воздуха, тело начало обмякать. Его душитель внезапно сполз по стене на пол, увлекая его за собой.

Рамси резко вывернулся и уселся на грудь слабо трепыхающегося санитара, мгновенно зафиксировав его торс коленями. Алин хрипел, пытаясь освободиться, но Рамси, не медля, обеими руками схватил его за волосы и изо всех сил приложил затылком об каменный пол.

— Дай мне рубашку, — отрывисто сказал Рамси, не оборачиваясь. Теон, тяжело дыша от волнения, словно он сам только что побывал в схватке, вложил в протянутую руку смирительную рубашку. Он не видел лица Сауэра, но со страхом отметил, что его ноги больше не дергаются. Рамси ловко орудовал смирительной рубашкой, потом обыскал карманы Алина — что-то звякнуло и перекатилось.

Теон, не отрываясь, смотрел на вытянутые неподвижные ноги в мягких тапочках на резиновой подошве.

— Говоришь, он забрал у тебя все деньги? Держи десятку, — деловито протянул ему купюру Рамси. — Оставлю ему в бумажнике мелочь и два доллара — никто ведь не знает, сколько денег у него было при себе.

— Рамси… — тихо прошептал Теон. — Ты убил его? Зачем? Тебя переведут в камеру в подвале и будут постоянно держать на «трясучке». Я не смогу помочь тебе там.

— Ты все еще не понял? — рассмеялся Рамси. Он посмотрел на Теона снизу вверх. Глаза его горели безумным весельем. — Никакого убийства не было. Доставай бутылку виски, и бери эту тушу за ноги. Нам нужно отнести его на крышу.

Этот переход длился целую вечность. В коридоре царил полумрак, горела лишь одна лампа из четырех, поэтому в глубине все сливалось в сплошную черноту. Голова Алина была плотно замотана смирительной рубашкой, чтобы не оставлять кровавый след. На затылке рубашка пропиталась кровью, но не настолько сильно, чтобы капли начали просачиваться сквозь ткань. Рамси тащил Сауэра, ухватив тело за подмышки, Теон нес его ноги. Алин, казалось, весил целую тонну — Теон чувствовал, как перенапряглись мускулы на руках. Они медленно преодолели двести футов коридора и остановились у поворота. Дальше была решетка и пост охранника перед ней. Они аккуратно положили тело Алина на пол, и Теон осторожно выглянул за угол. Он увидел силуэт Хозера за столом и немедленно отпрянул, чертыхаясь про себя.

— Нам не везет, — прошептал он. — Хозер не ушел с поста.

Рамси нахмурился.

— Ты же говорил, что он всегда спит в это время.

— Сегодня его, видимо, мучает бессонница, — сердце Теона бешено колотилось.

Если Хозеру взбредет мысль встать и пройтись, чтобы размять ноги, он увидит очень интересную картину прямо за углом. «Придется и его убить… не будем мелочиться — убьем всех в «Винтерфелле» и сбросим с крыши. Такой вот первый декабрьский снегопад, будет весело».

Рамси, присев на корточки, посмотрел за угол. Потом бесшумно свернул в поворот. «Рамси, нет… нет-нет-нет… не убивай Хозера… что мы творим!!!»

— Ты слеп, как курица, Грейджой, — возник из-за угла Рамси в полный рост. — За столом никого нет.

Теон выглянул, не веря, — но пост и вправду пустовал, лишь горела настольная лампа с зеленым абажуром. Грейджой с облегчением выдохнул. От напряжения и страха ему, очевидно, померещился Хозер в тени, отбрасываемой лампой. Нужно было взять себя в руки.

— В следующий раз не лезь вперед, — зло прошептал Рамси, и они понесли тяжелое тело дальше.

Теон облился холодным потом — когда они прошли мимо стола Хозера, ему послышались шаги, но это снова была всего лишь игра его воображения.

Теон открыл решетку, попав ключом в скважину с третьего раза. Самым сложным было затащить неподвижное обмякшее тело по вертикальной лесенке наверх. Рамси залез на крышу первым, Теон прижал Алина к стене и вытянул его руки вверх. Он старался не смотреть на страшную голову, обмотанную белой плотной тканью с висящими ремнями, Сауэр был похож на мумию из фильма ужасов. Рамси, ухватив протянутые безвольные кисти рук, втащил тело наверх; Теон помогал ему, постепенно поднимая туловище и ноги.

Когда Грейджой вылез на крышу, Рамси уже прислонил Алина к парапету и деловито сматывал рубашку с его головы. На холодном ночном воздухе Теона начала бить дрожь.

— Давай сюда виски. Рамси влил спиртное в рот Алина, плеснул ему на грудь и полы халата. Потом взял правую ладонь Сауэра, несколько раз сжал ею стеклянное горлышко и опрокинул бутылку рядом с ограждением. Теон обхватил себя руками, стараясь согреться и унять дрожь. А Рамси чувствовал себя великолепно — ему не было холодно, он действовал четко, быстро и сноровисто, как будто избавлялся от мертвых тел по меньшей мере ежедневно. Сейчас он прижимал одной рукой ком окровавленной ткани к затылку Сауэра, а второй — удерживал его тело у парапета.

— Ну вот и все, — сказал он веселым голосом. — Никакого убийства. Санитар напился в стельку в ночное дежурство, вышел подышать воздухом на крышу, и — какая неприятность — не удержал равновесие.

Внезапно Сауэр дернулся и хрипло вдохнул. Теон подскочил от неожиданности, не сумев сдержать вскрика.

— Ты еще живой? — ласково спросил Рамси, наклоняясь к открывшему глаза Алину. — Как же это прекрасно!

Он резко толкнул его в грудь, и Сауэр исчез. Через секунду послышался глухой удар. Улыбающийся Рамси аккуратно сложил окровавленную рубашку. Теон подошел к ограждению и с замиранием сердца посмотрел вниз.

Сауэр лежал на асфальте лицом вверх, раскинув ноги и руки, словно тряпичная кукла. Даже с крыши было видно, что тело начинает очерчивать постепенно расширяющаяся кровавая полоса. Грейджой, прикрыв глаза ладонью, сполз вниз и сел, прислонившись спиной к ледяному камню ограждения. Рамси убил человека, а он помог ему скрыть следы преступления. И более того — сам послужил причиной убийства. Если об этом узнает полиция, ему гарантировано пожизненное заключение, а может быть даже и электрический стул.

Рамси уселся рядом с ним и обнял за плечи.

— Какой ты впечатлительный, — сказал он. — Эта скотина все равно рано или поздно закончила бы свою жизнь в канаве. Есть такие люди, которые просто напрашиваются на смерть — он был как раз из таких. К тому же, неужели ты думаешь, что он перестал бы вымогать у тебя деньги? Выплати ты ему миллион — он все равно бы не отстал от тебя. Единственный способ избавиться от шантажа — это избавиться от самого шантажиста.

Теон кивнул. Рамси был прав, абсолютно прав. Странно, что он всеми силами отводил от себя единственно верную догадку — Рамси никогда не собирался просто увечить Сауэра. Он должен был его убить и потом избавиться от тела.

— Полиция может узнать, что ему помогли упасть. И мне тогда придет конец, — сказал Теон. Он прижался плотнее к груди Рамси и уткнул лицо в его теплую шею, ощущая, как размеренно пульсирует сонная артерия.

— Ну почему же? — удивился тот. — На нем нет никаких следов, я был очень аккуратен. Крови в палате нет — мы все убрали, да он и не кровил сильно. В коридоре тоже все чисто. Никто не видел, что он заходил ко мне в палату, никто не видел, как ты звал его. Зато все знают, что у вас на крыше что-то вроде комнаты отдыха на свежем воздухе. Без соблюдения сухого закона. А если здесь санитары пьют пиво, почему бы одному из них не выпить виски? Ночи сейчас холодные. Крыши — опасное место для подвыпившего человека. Когда я его столкнул — он был еще живой, из него должно вытечь не меньше галлона крови. Смерть наступила в момент падения. Ни одна полицейская шавка не сможет придраться. Самое главное, чтобы ты завтра спокойно давал показания. Не нервничай, не суетись. Говори, что ты его не видел с полуночи. И ничего не знаешь. Начнут спрашивать про ваше пиво и крышу — сначала отрицай, потом признайся. Лавочку, конечно, потом закроют, и больше вы сюда выходить никогда не будете, но это ведь небольшая плата за твое спасение, верно?

Теон изумленно слушал этот подробный инструктаж. Он всегда считал Рамси недалеким парнем и даже не догадывался, насколько он хитер и умен.

— Да ты просто сам дьявол, — улыбнулся Грейджой. — Спасибо, что спас меня. Теперь мы почти в безопасности.

— Как настоящий дьявол, я сейчас должен отобрать у тебя ключи, сбросить вниз вслед за Сауэром и сбежать из «Винтерфелла», — вкрадчиво проговорил Рамси.

— Валяй, — разрешил Теон. — У меня нет ключей от внешних ворот, а охранники там не спят на постах. К тому же решетка в парке и вокруг стены сейчас под напряжением. Все равно далеко не убежишь.

— То есть, говоришь, сбрасывать тебя с крыши абсолютно бесполезно?

— Абсолютно. Но если хочешь от меня навсегда избавиться — то бросай.

— Я не могу тебя сбросить. Если падать, то обоим вместе.

Они рассмеялись, Рамси поцеловал его.

— Тебе надо вернуться обратно и хорошо отрепетировать речь. Продумай вопросы, которые могут тебе задать, и то, как ты будешь на них отвечать.

— Я хорошо сыграю, не волнуйся.

И Теон действительно сыграл очень хорошо на следующее утро — когда охранник внешнего периметра заметил окоченевший труп Сауэра, припорошенный первым декабрьским снегом, и вызвал полицию.


	7. Сновидения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теона мучают кошмары, доктор Болтон и Рамси вспоминают прошлое, а в "Винтерфелл" прибывает новый пациент

Как ни странно, несчастный случай с Сауэром не вызвал большого переполоха. Коронер, бегло осмотрев труп, подписал заключение о смерти; усталый детектив, которому больше всего хотелось поскорее попасть домой и выспаться, проверил крышу, и, судорожно пытаясь унять зевоту, за один час опросил Грейджоя, Хозера, охранника, обнаружившего труп, старшего санитара и сестру Дастин. Теон сообщил, что в последний раз видел Сауэра около десяти часов вечера, а Хозер настойчиво твердил, что Алин мог пройти на крышу только в тот момент, когда он, Хозер, буквально на пять минут отлучился в сортир около трех часов ночи.

Расследование несчастного случая «падение с высоты» было завершено уже к полудню. Закрытое простыней тело на подтаявшем снегу положили в мешок и увезли, кровь счистили, засыпав пятно солью и песком.

После того, как уехала полиция и коронер, был объявлен приказ о закрытии всех выходов на крышу. Заместитель главного врача обошел вместе со слесарем все лестницы, ведущие наверх, и лично проверил замки. Старший санитар, собрав обе смены, угрюмо сообщил, что за грубейшее нарушение правил безопасности все они оштрафованы на сумму двухнедельного заработка. Еще он добавил, что если хоть одна тень мелькнет на крыше «Винтерфелла», вся дежурившая смена будет немедленно уволена без выходного пособия. Санитары выслушали это сообщение подавленно, и многие из них были злы на пьяного растяпу Алина, лишившего их не только отдыха на крыше в ночные дежурства, но и ощутимой суммы денег.

Сразу после собрания Теон не вытерпел и прибежал в палату к Рамси. Тот сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги; довольный, как кот, перекусивший сочной птичкой. Вьющиеся волосы свисали на лоб, челка почти закрывала его темно-белые глаза. Грейджой, усевшись рядом, первым делом подробно рассказал о своем объяснении с детективом. Рамси внимательно слушал, смотря чуть сощурившись, время от времени кивая. Черные пряди колыхались в такт движениям.

— Значит, все кончено, — подытожил он, когда Теон завершил свою историю. — Это хорошо, очень хорошо.

— Я и не думал, что все пройдет так легко. Наверное, мне сейчас надо пойти в бар и напиться на радостях.

— Только виски не заказывай, это опасно для здоровья, — ответил Рамси, и они оба рассмеялись.

Грейджой прислонился к нему и положил голову на покатое плечо. От Рамси пахло мылом и чем-то сладким, запах белой кожи был настолько приятен и манящ, что Теон полностью потерял над собой контроль. Он, забыв про все на свете, начал целовать напряженную шею; потом, сдвинув черную прядь волос, нежно прошел губами вдоль щеки и прижался к полуоткрытому рту. Ему казалось, что сейчас он и Рамси остались совершенно одни, отгороженные от прочей вселенной глухим прозрачным стеклом. Все беды и проблемы оставались снаружи, а внутри купола были лишь они. Вдвоем. Время под куполом тянулось целую вечность, и это было прекрасно. Никто не мог потревожить или разлучить их.

Рамси старательно ответил на поцелуй, и даже позволил руке Теона залезть под рубашку пижамы. Грейджой, обмирая, медленно провел ладонью по широкой спине, погладив чуть выступающие лопатки, и спустился по хребту ниже, к ложбинке крестца. Там Теон остановился. Он не знал — оставалась ли зона, что лежала чуть ниже его кончиков пальцев, все еще запретной для ласки; поэтому он повел руку вбок, и начал гладить живот, медленно поднимаясь к груди. Он чувствовал, как в нем нарастает желание, это сводило с ума.

Рамси осторожно отстранился и прижал ладонь Теона к своей груди прямо над сердцем. Было приятно ощущать его биение, а сверху, через тонкую ткань пижамы, чувствовать тяжесть крупной кисти с длинными сильными пальцами. Рука Теона словно оказалась в мягких горячих объятиях.

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас снова застукали, — нежно прошептал ему Рамси на ухо.

Грейджой почувствовал, что сейчас его пах просто взорвется, он не мог выдержать близости самого желанного на свете тела. Теон цепенел в приятном дурмане от ласковых прикосновений Рамси и его низкого тихого голоса.

— Тебе надо быть осторожнее — ты сказал, что крышу закрыли. Второй раз мы не сможем так легко избавиться от тела.

Теон растворился в бархатных звуках. Он не понял, что именно сказал ему Рамси, он все еще был внутри стеклянного купола, ощущая горячую тяжесть в паху и острое ноющее желание.

— Эй, ты еще здесь? — легонько встряхнул его Рамси.

Да, он был здесь. Ему хотелось быть здесь, рядом с ним. Неужели он так много хочет получить? Просто всего лишь быть всегда вместе… Если бы где-то существовал волшебный плащ-невидимка, он, не задумываясь, продал бы за него душу самому дьяволу. Он бы накинул этот плащ на плечи Рамси и вывел бы его из «Винтерфелла». Они бы уехали на край света — туда, где никто и никогда не помешал бы им быть вместе.

— Ты так близко и одновременно так далеко, — с тоской признался Теон. — Я даже не могу лишний раз заглянуть к тебе, это может вызвать подозрения. Но я не мог не зайти к тебе сейчас. И не мог не обнять. Как это невыносимо тяжело…

Грейджой с трудом заставил себя встать с кровати.

— Мы теперь не сможем никуда выходить по ночам.

— Разве в таком здоровом здании больше нет потайных местечек? Да эта чертова клиника просто огромна. — Рамси широко развел руки. — Неужели мы не можем ночью просто прогуляться по ее закоулкам? Я помню, что у тебя нет ключей от внешних ворот, но внутренние-то решетки ты открыть можешь?

Сидя на собрании, когда старший санитар объявлял о консервации всех выходов на крышу и штрафах, Теон продумывал варианты — куда можно было бы увести Рамси из палаты. В «черном Винтерфелле» действительно было достаточно укромных местечек — душ, подсобки, раздевалка со шкафчиками, комната отдыха — но были ли они потайными? Путь к ближайшей кладовой был намного рискованнее дороги на крышу, к тому же на других постах сидели более ответственные охранники, нежели Хозер. Но провести туда Рамси было возможно. Хотя и опасно.

— Могу, — улыбнулся Теон. — Я все могу для тебя сделать.

— Ну и хорошо. Потом, может быть, найдем выход в парк. Я бы посмотрел на эти кусты-зверюшки поближе. — Рамси спрыгнул с кровати, притиснул к себе Теона и нежно погладил кончиками пальцев его правую щеку и шею. — Подумай над этим.

Теон, поцеловав его на прощание, с неохотой направился к двери. У порога он оглянулся — Рамси снова сидел на кровати в той же позе, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и улыбался ему.

* * *

Маятник проклятых напольных часов мерно стучал прямо в виски. Доктор Болтон, восседая за столом из мореного дуба, медленно листал пухлую папку — дело Рамси, пополнившуюся несколькими листами новых записей, сделанных его собственной рукой.

— Я доволен результатами, — наконец нарушил затянувшееся молчание его тихий шелестящий голос. — Конечно, был определенный риск в применении метразола…

Рамси скучающе глядел на руки отца — бледные, с тонкими холеными пальцами и ровными подпиленными ногтями. Безымянный палец на левой руке плотно обхватывал массивный золотой перстень с монограммой.

— Но я знал, что твой организм силен и сможет выдержать даже такие серьезные перегрузки. Итак, мы успешно провели серию исследований, и тесты показывают, что твоя склонность к насилию осталась прежней, но уровень агрессии существенно снизился. По моим личным наблюдениям, в настоящее время ты способен контролировать свои эмоции. По-крайней мере, за последние два часа я не услышал от тебя ни одного резкого слова.

Доктор Болтон улыбнулся уголками губ, и Рамси широко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Я понимаю, что с твоей стороны это всего лишь игра и притворство, но я расцениваю это как прогресс. Раньше ты был на стадии отрицания — намеренно шел на конфликт, постоянно пытался доказать свое превосходство, умышленно старался спровоцировать меня. Сейчас ты уже более адекватно оцениваешь реальность и стараешься ее принять. Ты подстраиваешься под существующие правила игры, пытаясь замаскироваться. Ты притворяешься, стараясь скрыть от меня свои мотивы и желания. Я одобряю это. Этап лжи и притворства — это следующая ступень. Мне приятно осознавать, что мы постепенно продвигаемся вперед. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько времени нам понадобится для перехода на новый уровень — когда исчезнет не только противостояние и гнев, но также и вся твоя мимикрия?

— Ты, как всегда, проницателен, отец.

— Отец? — слегка приподнял брови доктор Болтон. — Я уже несколько месяцев не слышал от тебя этого слова. Это еще раз подтверждает тот факт, что терапия идет тебе на пользу.

Он встал из-за стола, аккуратно задвинув кресло, и медленно прошелся по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. Потом остановился у большого окна с тяжелой портьерой и посмотрел на припорошенный белым снегом парк «Винтерфелла». Подстриженные в форме зверюшек кусты в парке превратились в странные бесформенные холмики.

— Это было ровно два года назад, — задумчиво произнес доктор Болтон. — Тогда тоже выпал снег. Но снегопад был обильный, и дороги заледенели.

Рамси почувствовал во рту металлический привкус. Он понял, какой вечер вспоминает отец.

— Я всегда задавал себе один и тот же вопрос. Смерть Домерика — действительно всего лишь несчастный случай? Или же в его смерти мне стоит обвинять тебя?

Доктор Болтон все также, не отрываясь, глядел в окно. В стекле перед ним отражался Рамси, с вызовом смотрящий через пряди густых волос, словно сквозь черную бахрому.

— Нет.

— «Нет» — это такое же «нет», как в случае с миссис Хорнвуд и Хеке?

— Отец, я пальцем не тронул Домерика. Он приехал в кофейню, заказал латте и кусок вишневого пирога. Потом заявил, что у меня твои глаза и назвал свое имя. Я сказал, что он идиот и что имя у него дурацкое, потом послал его подальше. Он бросил свой заказ на стойке, сел в свой чертов форд и уехал. Больше я его не видел.

— Понятно.

Пауза затянулась, Рамси начал нервничать.

— Отец, — произнес он. — Если ты думаешь, что я убил Домерика, почему ты не оставил меня в тюрьме? Меня ведь приговорили, и я бы жизнью расплатился за смерть твоего любимого сына. Доктор Болтон продолжал смотреть на отражение Рамси в стекле. — Или ты хотел забрать меня сюда, чтобы отомстить? Чтобы наказать меня сполна? Превратить меня в безмозглого психа?! Только за то, что твой драгоценный Домерик не смог справиться с рулем собственной машины?!!

— Как же примитивно ты рассуждаешь, Рамси, — вздохнул Болтон, и наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом. — А почему тебе не пришла в голову мысль, что после Домерика у меня просто не осталось сыновей?

— Но ты меня так и не признал.

— Я питал надежды, что смогу изменить тебя. Но теперь я сомневаюсь, что эти изменения вообще возможны. У тебя никогда не хватало терпения, ты всегда все делал по-своему. Ты слишком жесток, испорчен и извращен. Но, несмотря на это, я всегда буду оберегать и защищать тебя. Ведь сейчас ты — мой единственный сын.

Доктор Болтон подошел к Рамси и провел рукой по его волосам.

— Тебе давно пора подстричься. Я сделаю замечание миссис Дастин — она совершенно не следит за работой санитаров.

* * *

Несколько дней новость о смерти Сауэра была главной темой в разговорах и обсуждаемых сплетнях. Теон вместе с остальными посетил службу в церкви и честно отстоял всю процедуру похорон с полагающимся скорбным лицом. У Сауэра не было жены и детей, и на похороны приехала его двоюродная сестра — большая, угрюмая и молчаливая. После церемонии все отправились выпить пива в ближайший бар, где после второй кружки Алина практически не вспоминали.

Жизнь продолжалась своим чередом — на место Сауэра был принят новенький санитар Грант, ретиво взявшийся за свои обязанности; сестра Дастин раздавала назначения и следила за их выполнением; санитары тянули лямку своей обычной рутинной работы. Только теперь выход на крышу «Винтерфелла» был закрыт, и Хозер больше не отлучался со своего поста в ночные дежурства.

Теон не мог не радоваться тому, что персонал «черного Винтерфелла» на удивление спокойно воспринял смерть санитара, проработавшего в клинике больше шести лет. Все было так, как сказал Рамси — ни полицейский, ни коронер, ни даже товарищи Сауэра не выразили и тени сомнения в том, что это был несчастный случай. Шантажиста-санитара словно стерли огромным ластиком; он исчез, как будто его никогда не существовало.

Однако в эти дни Теону не удавалось увидеться с Рамси даже мельком. Дежурства сменялись одно за другим, но в его листе назначений упорно оставались другие палаты. Ночь, на которую он возлагал очень большие надежды, была изгажена обществом новенького санитара Гранта. Парень не отходил от Теона до самого утра, выспрашивая подробности про обитателей «Винтерфелла». Грейджою хотелось придушить чересчур разговорчивого санитара-неофита, ведь все его мысли были в двадцать первой палате. Однако отвязаться от Гранта так и не удалось, и Грейджой лишь, обходя крыло, украдкой заглянул в смотровое окошко двери — Рамси мирно спал, накрывшись с головой одеялом.

А в следующую ночь, которую Теон провел дома, его начали мучить кошмары. Он бежал по бесконечно длинному, тускло освещенному коридору «Винтерфелла». Тьма наступала. Он слышал, как с треском гаснут лампы на потолке у него за спиной, и язык огромной черной тени начинает лизать его ноги. Он бежал изо всех сил, ему не хватало воздуха, но тьма была быстрее, и вот уже лампы стали гаснуть не за спиной, а перед ним, и коридор почти полностью погрузился в темноту. Теон из последних сил прибавил скорость — ему нужно было лишь добежать до поворота — там, где коридор сворачивал вправо, его ждало спасение, он знал это. Но ноги передвигались так медленно, и легкие горели огнем, а горло превратилось в узкую соломинку для коктейлей.

На последнем рывке, в полной темноте, он добежал до угла спасительного поворота, ожидая, что вот-вот в его плечи вцепятся черные ледяные пальцы. Он сумел миновать поворот, он успел!!!

Ликование охватило его — за углом был пост охраны. На столе лежал раскрытый журнал, и горела мертвенно-зеленым светом круглая лампа.

Со стула, навстречу Теону, поднялся грузный силуэт с бесформенным комом белой ткани на плечах. Ремни и застежки свисали по бокам этой странной головы, словно диковинные щупальца. Они извивались и шелестели. Фигура подняла руки вверх и принялась медленно разматывать ленты — ярд за ярдом — белая ткань с мерзким шуршанием опускалась вниз. Внезапно Теон понял, что когда он увидит лицо, скрытое под милями плотных бинтов и ремней, для него все будет кончено.

В этот момент он проснулся, судорожно глотая воздух, в холодной испарине. Он не сразу понял, что вырвался из царства ночного кошмара. Отдышавшись и обессиленно закрыв глаза, Теон долго лежал, прислушиваясь к неровному безумному ритму собственного сердца. Он включил свет везде, где были лампы; выпил воды и посмотрел в окно на припорошенный снегом хилый палисадничек с покосившейся оградкой. На улице царили краски из его сна — черный, серый и белый, не хватало только гнилостного зеленого свечения.

Теон вернулся в постель и ворочался почти до утра, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть. Забывшись тяжелым сном в час хмурого зимнего рассвета, он вновь оказался в черном коридоре с гаснущими лампами, только теперь он знал, что именно ждет его за поворотом больничного коридора. Но языки чернильной тьмы преследовали его, и у него не было иного выхода, кроме как бежать вперед — прямо навстречу жуткой фигуре с замотанным лицом, которая сидела на своем посту в языках мертвенно-зеленого пламени.

На работу Грейджой пришел совершенно разбитым, лицо его осунулось, под глазами залегли тени. Сестра Дастин, вручая лист назначений, поинтересовалась его самочувствием и выразила сожаление, что в этом году вновь начинает свирепствовать инфлюэнца и нужно очень внимательно следить за состоянием своего здоровья.

Изгнать страхи Грейджоя мог только Рамси, но сегодня двадцать первая палата была в ведении Гранта, и Теон вновь смог лишь украдкой заглянуть в окошко заветной двери. Он утешал себя, что это невезение не может длиться вечно, и что рано или поздно он останется на ночное дежурство с Дэймоном или Диком, которые не будут утомлять его разговорами, а отправятся спать после полуночи, как это всегда и бывало. А он отопрет дверь двадцать первой палаты, зароется лицом в черные волнистые пряди, пахнущие так приятно и сладко; и потом отведет Рамси в хозяйственную подсобку. Она просторна и ее можно закрыть изнутри. В ее двери нет ни глазков, ни смотровых окошек, и, в отличие от крыши, там тепло, а на полках лежат скатанные рулоны матрасов, стопки полотенец и простыней. Из них можно устроить себе уютные сидения прямо на полу. Правда, путь в подсобку был гораздо более длинен и опасен, нежели путь на крышу — нужно было пройти две решетки, общий холл с постом медсестры и пост охранника, но Теон надеялся, что они смогут незаметно преодолеть все эти препятствия. Он истосковался по Рамси, ему не хватало его спокойных ледяных глаз, его уверенного тихого голоса, его объятий. Он тянулся к нему, словно закоренелый наркоман к ампуле морфия, и боялся признаться сам себе, что совершенно потерял голову от любви.

Разнеся по своим палатам обед, Грейджой с невеселыми мыслями отправился в туалет для персонала на перекур. Из окошка, закрытого решеткой, открывался вид на мрачный парк, если можно было назвать парком безжизненный газон, испещрённый асфальтовыми дорожками, — выпавший снег накрыл его пушистым одеялом. Виднелся кусок внешней стены с воротами. У приоткрытых ворот суетились охранники, встречая небольшой черный грузовичок. Дверцы машины распахнулись, и двое охранников пролезли внутрь.

Теон с интересом наблюдал за происходящим у ворот, гадая, какое содержимое скрывал в себе черный автомобиль. Четверо людей — по двое с каждой стороны — выставили на расчищенную дорожку самую большую больничную каталку, которую когда-либо видел Теон. На каталке на первый взгляд был навален бесформенный ворох тряпок и цепей (сердце Грейджоя дрогнуло, он вспомнил свой ночной кошмар), но, присмотревшись, он понял, что это фигура человека, замотанная в кокон смирительной рубашки. Неподвижное тело было огромным — рядом с ним даже здоровяк Джон Смит-ходор показался бы низкорослым. Лицо колосса скрывала маска с завязанными на затылке ремнями. И тут

Грейджой вспомнил, кого сегодня должны были привезти в «Винтерфелл». За своими переживаниями он забыл последнюю новость, которая похоронила разговоры о Сауэре и закрытии выходов на крышу. Прибыл новый пациент «Винтерфелла» — ужасный громила-наемник Грегор Клиган по прозвищу Гора. Правда, отпетый гангстер попал в больницу и в газетные новости отнюдь не из-за своих темных делишек с бандами города.

Около месяца назад Клиган сошелся в поединке на почве кровной мести с лихим головорезом по имени Мартелл. Оружием служили обрезки металлических труб и ножи. В ходе схватки великан-гринго получил от бешеного латиноса несколько ножевых ранений и убийственной силы удар железной штангой по затылку. Но, несмотря на ранения, он умудрился голыми руками расколоть Мартеллу голову об камень, словно спелый арбуз. Их тела нашли на пустыре позади заброшенных складов через два дня после схватки, и, на удивление прибывшего патруля, Клиган еще дышал. Его отправили в больницу, где врачи считали дни до его скорой кончины, но через две недели он пришел в сознание — если это можно было назвать сознанием. Он проснулся, словно голем из еврейских сказаний: безмозглый, ничего не соображающий, с одной единственной яростной целью — крушить и разбивать все вокруг. Его продержали несколько дней на успокоительных, прикованным к кровати.

Когда стало очевидно, что Клиган лишился рассудка и не собирается выходить из припадка берсеркерства, было принято решение направить его в «Винтерфелл». А в «Винтерфелле» его с нетерпением ожидал врач-новатор мистер Квиберн, мечтающий опробовать на Клигане новейшую методику лечения буйнопомешанных. Квиберн постоянно бегал на прием к мистеру Болтону, выпрашивая разрешения на проведение той или иной экспериментальной процедуры. Новый вид лечения назывался «лоботомия». О лоботомии Теон имел весьма смутные представления, как и остальные санитары. Дэймон предположил, что Квиберн собирается вскрыть Горе череп и полностью вырезать мозги. После этого сумасшедший голем-убийца должен был, словно по волшебству, превратиться в тихую покорную паиньку.

Спрашивать о диковинной операции лично у доктора Квиберна никто не собирался. Он вообще не замечал младший персонал, как и большинство других врачей, и практически все свое время проводил в лаборатории. Теону он напоминал Колина Клайва из фильма про Франкенштейна, только в отличие от актера, Квиберн был в годах. Доктор лечил самых тяжелых пациентов — обитателей подвальных камер — и, по всей вероятности, подобно Франкенштейну, выводил из них различных чудовищ в своей таинственной мастерской.

Грейджой проводил глазами огромную каталку с гигантской бесформенной массой. Окончание спелёнатого кокона — там, где находились ступни — торчало с носилок на добрый фут вперед. Грегор Клиган полностью оправдывал свое прозвище. Теон не отказался бы посмотреть, что станет с Горой после того, как мистер Квиберн вырежет у него из черепа мозги.

* * *

Он бежал по коридору под гаснущими на потолке лампами — они выключались одна за другой, и темнота наступала. Черные ледяные пальцы тянулись сзади — вцепиться мертвой хваткой в его плечо. Он бежал от теней, тоскливо обмирая, потому что знал, что ждет его впереди за поворотом — поднимающаяся молчаливая фигура с комом бесформенной ткани вместо лица. Но тени подгоняли, и он, подвывая от страха, все равно бежал вперед — прямо в объятия призрака, который, размотав последнюю ленту с гниющего лица, должен был показать ему разложившиеся бельма своих ужасных глаз. Он стоял, крепко зажмурившись, слушая шорох скользящей разматывающейся ткани. Когда шелест стих, он заставил себя посмотреть. Фигура исчезла, но на столе продолжала мерцать зеленая лампа. Рядом лежал свернутый листок бумаги. Мигнув в последний раз, светильник потух, и ледяная тьма наступила, поглотив Теона целиком.

Грейджой проснулся в крике, весь липкий от пота, ощущая, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Отдышавшись над раковиной в ванной, он умыл лицо и, глядя на свое перепуганное отражение в зеркале, вдруг вспомнил свернутый листок из кошмарного сна.

Это была его расписка Алину Сауэру. Он совершенно забыл о ней.


	8. Огонь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пришел черед Рамси получить то, что он хотел.

[Art by rotspecht](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/6/2/3262056/82007636.jpg)

 Голова Теона готова была взорваться — он прокручивал различные варианты: куда могла исчезнуть записка и, что было самым важным, как незаметно ее выкрасть или вернуть. Похоже, что Алин хранил ее либо при себе, либо где-то в квартире, в личных бумагах. На теле Сауэра ничего не нашли (как надеялся Теон, — в противном случае он бы уже сидел в полицейском участке, беседуя с усталым детективом). Значит, расписку он прятал где-то у себя в доме.

Со дня похорон прошло почти две недели. Очевидно, что двоюродная сестра Сауэра уже должна была разобрать его вещи — часть продать, часть увезти с собой, а бумаги уничтожить или забрать в семейный архив (если этот архив вообще существовал в семействе Сауэров). Обнаружив расписку на 1800 долларов, она не преминула бы мгновенно предъявить ее к взысканию — как наследница имущества Алина она наследовала и его требования по долгам, а сумма была настолько велика, что за эти деньги стоило бы побороться. Даже в суде. От этих мыслей Грейджоя прошибал ледяной пот. Если сестра Алина обнародует расписку, то все увидят, что Теон Грейджой, который был должен Сауэру огромную сумму денег, по странному совпадению дежурил с ним в одном отделении как раз в ночь его падения с крыши. Это показалось бы странным даже тупому Скиннеру. Полиция немедленно бы подняла дело из архива и принялась бы копать.

Теон не знал, что ему делать дальше. Нужно было приехать в дом Саэура и каким-то образом незаметно его обыскать — но он не знал адреса. Он мог бы выспросить адрес у тех санитаров, которые были друзьями Алина, но это могло вызвать подозрения. К тому же Теон не был уверен, что в квартире уже не поселились другие жильцы — скорее всего, сестра уже увезла с собой все вещи покойного. Мог существовать и третий вариант. Сауэр, конечно, был простоват, но он отличался хитростью и деревенской смекалкой. Он мог спрятать расписку в надежном месте — в каком-нибудь тайнике в квартире или на улице, или (что было самым неприятным) хранить бумагу в каком-нибудь сейфе — например, в банке или в камере хранения на вокзале. Этот вариант оставлял Теона в подвешенном состоянии — он был в безопасности ровно до того момента, пока кто-то не обнаружит уличающую Грейджоя бумагу.

Безнадежность ситуации угнетала Теона, измученный мозг отказывался связно мыслить, и единственная надежда была на Рамси. Теон до сих пор вспоминал с ноткой уважения, насколько молниеносно тот придумал план устранения шантажиста и как потом учил правильному поведению на допросе. Рамси, правда, тоже упустил из виду расписку, но он и не мог за столь короткое время охватить абсолютно все детали. Но если он узнает про нее, то обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Ум его остер и изворотлив, несмотря на кажущуюся недалекость. Теону нужно было поскорее увидеться с Рамси — любой ценой. Все рассказать ему, услышать план спасения и с легкой душой раствориться в поцелуе, вдыхая сводящий с ума аромат его кожи и волос.

На ночное дежурство Теон спешил, как на свидание. Рамси-Рамси-Рамси… он отчаянно нуждался в нем, скучал и тосковал по нему. Вспоминая его шальные прозрачные глаза, смотрящие немного исподлобья, Теон чувствовал, как в груди постепенно расплывается тепло, словно там распускался небольшой огненный цветок, и его горячие лепестки расплывались по венам, согревая все тело и заставляя сердце биться быстрее. На улице было прохладно, мягкий рыхлый снег лежал пушистыми стопками.

Рождество было уже близко, и даже «Винтерфелл» начал готовиться к сочельнику. Парадное крыло сверкало огоньками и праздничными гирляндами, посреди парка богато украсили несколько елок. Под одной из самых нарядных елей — высокой и ветвистой — стоял вертеп с кукольными фигурками, изображающими сцену «Дары волхвов».

В «черном Винтерфелле» дух рождества был не столь силен. В общих залах по стенам развесили пару зеленых венков из остролиста, перевитых ленточками и колокольчиками, кое-где прикрепили омелу. Украшения разместили как можно выше, чтобы ни один пациент не смог их сорвать со стены, даже забравшись на стул. Теон нервничал, его мысли вновь завертелись вокруг расписки, он не замечал никого и ничего вокруг.

Отметившись у сестры Дастин, которая сегодня сама оставалась на дежурство, Грейджой решил отправиться перекурить, чтобы немного успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Ему нужно было вести рассказ спокойно, не впадая в панику или отчаянье, потому что на этот раз он должен был быть в курсе всех деталей замысла, который предложит Рамси. Им нельзя упускать ни одной чертовой детали, поэтому обдумывать план они будут вместе.

Теон забрался с ногами на широкий подоконник, прислонился спиной к откосу и закурил, выпуская дым в приоткрытое за прутьями решетки окно. Он снова передумал все варианты, и все они были безрадостны. В самом крайнем случае он мог бежать из города — без цента в кармане, вновь возвращаясь к нищенскому существованию и скамьям в церковных храмах. Воображение рисовало страшные картины, но самой ужасной была отнюдь не перспектива уличного бродяжничества. Если он сбежит из города — он навсегда потеряет Рамси. Ему даже думать об этом было невыносимо — в груди немедленно начинало ныть, и снова разрастался отвратительный ледяной кирпич, выстуживая все внутри.

Теон медленно выкурил три или четыре сигареты подряд, сидя на подоконнике туалета и вглядываясь в постепенно сгущающиеся сумерки за стеклом. Он был очень измучен бессонницей и измотан переживаниями. Последние недели дались ему очень тяжело. Он прикрыл глаза, откинувшись назад, и не заметил, как мгновенно провалился в сон. Разбудил его странный воющий звук — Теон сначала не сообразил, где он находится, потому что в туалете было темно, а за окном сумерки превратились в черный зимний вечер.

Грейджой потянулся, стряхивая остатки серого сна без сновидений, у него сильно затекли плечи и шея. Казалось, он проспал всего несколько минут, но, судя по наступившей темноте, он провел на подоконнике не меньше трех часов. И его никто не хватился, что было странно, учитывая сегодняшнее дежурство самой миссис Въедливость и Дотошность.

Грейджой неловко спрыгнул на пол и всмотрелся в темноту за окном — там мелькали полоски фонарей; кто пробежал, чертыхаясь. Из коридора доносились приглушенные крики и какой-то шум, как от радиопомех в приемнике. Все это настораживало. Теон плеснул в лицо водой и вдруг снова услышал воющий звук, льющийся откуда-то сверху. Он мгновенно все понял и похолодел. Пока он мирно отсыпался на подоконнике в туалете, кто-то из буйных психов совершил побег и теперь гонял по больничным коридорам. Молясь, чтобы это был псих не из его отделения — «Скиннер с меня три шкуры сдерет» — Теон снял с пояса дубинку, перехватил ее поудобнее, и, крадучись, вышел в коридор.

Грейджой словно попал в параллельный мир. Или в свой собственный кошмарный сон. Холл был абсолютно пуст и сумрачен, в нем горело всего лишь несколько ламп. Решетка, перегораживающая коридор, была распахнута настежь, на полу валялись какие-то осколки — в темноте было не разобрать, чего именно. Теон нервно сглотнул, сжимая дубинку, и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, медленно пошел вперед, тщательно вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся из палат и коридора. Палаты были заперты (он осторожно проверил несколько дверей по пути), пациенты в некоторых оставались беззвучны, а в остальных — бормотали или выли. Видимо, сумасшедших очень пугал звук сирены, раздававшийся каждые шесть минут. Не было видно ни охраны, ни Скиннера, ни санитаров с других этажей.

Все это было чертовски странно и чертовски неправильно — сейчас в коридорах должны были бегать все доступные сотрудники, стараясь обезвредить сбежавшего психа. Если только, конечно, буйный беглец не скрывался на другом этаже или в подвале. Но распахнутая решетка наводила на очень пугающие подозрения. Осколки (это была разбитая настольная лампа) и пол были измазаны какими-то темными потеками.

Теон прошел мимо, стараясь не всматриваться. Ледяной страх постепенно поднимался откуда-то снизу живота, и Грейджой всеми силами старался подавить его. Теон прошел решетку и увидел впереди перевернутый стол охранника с разбросанными бумагами. Рядом валялись обломки стула, одна из отломанных ножек была в крови. И по-прежнему рядом не было ни единой души, лишь тоскливые вопли из палат, да вой сирены. Похоже, что все охранники «Винтерфелла» бегали с фонарями и служебными пистолетами снаружи. Но почему же никого не было внутри? Да что тут, черт дери, произошло?!!

Грейджой чувствовал, что еще немного, и он начнет паниковать всерьез. Ему нужно было пройти общий зал, потом триста футов по коридору — и он сможет спуститься по лестнице в раздевалку. Оттуда он выскочит на улицу и наконец-то узнает от людей с фонарями, что тут творится и почему в отделении остались лишь запертые по палатам пациенты. «И осколки… и ножка стула в чьей-то крови», — услужливо подсказала память, и Теона передернуло. Ему нужно было любой ценой как можно быстрее выйти наружу, в парк. Там он будет в безопасности.

Грейджой остановился на пороге общего зала. Там было все разгромлено — как будто по комнате пронесся торнадо. Вся мебель была перевернута, пол засыпан обломками и растоптанным содержимым полок — игрушками, книгами, журналами и бумагой. Поперек поваленного стола дежурной медсестры свисало тело. Лицо с закатившимися глазами было обращено к Теону, несмотря на то, что сестра Дастин лежала на животе. Кто-то одним движением свернул ей шею на 180 градусов. Похолодевший Теон отвел взгляд. Дело приобретало очень опасный поворот. Буйный беглец был силен как бык и опасен, как разъяренный вепрь. Неудивительно, что охрана и другие санитары предпочли сбежать. Скорее всего, они уже запросили помощь полиции округа, и в «Винтерфелл» должно было ехать, по меньшей мере, несколько патрулей, вооруженных стволами посерьезней, чем старые браунинги, которыми располагала охрана клиники.

Теону же оставалось лишь одно — как можно быстрее добраться до лестницы незамеченным и выскочить в раздевалку. Он перевел дыхание, подбросив дубинку в руках — насколько жалким было это оружие против психа, который голыми руками сворачивал людям шеи, словно тряпичным куклам. Как плохо, что санитарам не полагалось огнестрельное оружие — сейчас Теон не отказался бы от пистолета. Или большого ружья. Снова взвыла сирена. Грейджой выглянул в окно — если бы не решетки, он смог бы выпрыгнуть на газон и не расшибиться при этом. Один охранник пробежал по направлению к внешней стене.

«Эй, я все еще здесь!!!» — хотелось закричать Теону, но он взял себя в руки. Что, если этот псих-убийца все еще хозяйничает в отделении? Крик лишь привлечет его внимание. Нельзя было поддаваться панике, ему нужно было оставаться очень хладнокровным, внимательным и осторожным. Теон вышел в тусклый коридор и сразу прижался к стене. Вопли и бессвязное бормотание из палат слились для него в один сплошной фон, за которым ничего не было слышно. Что ж, он может идти, не заглушая своих шагов, но приближения опасного безумца он тоже не услышит. Однако если он будет внимателен, то сможет его увидеть его первым, поэтому, продвигаясь вперед, нужно было всецело сосредоточится на зрении.

Теон, скользя спиной по стене, медленно двинулся к выходу из отделения. Проходя мимо очередного разоренного поста охраны, он увидел торчащие из раскрытой палаты ноги. Казалось, что спиной бедолаги выломали дверь — пятно крови широко разлилось по коридору. Судя по разметавшимся полам белого халата, это был кто-то из санитаров, но после сестры Дастин Теон больше не хотел видеть мертвецов, поэтому, стараясь не ступить в кровавую лужу и не глядеть в черный зев палаты с торчащими окровавленными ногами, он миновал этот кошмарный отрезок пути.

Оставалось пройти двести пятьдесят футов до выхода на лестницу, откуда он мог спуститься в раздевалку, и оттуда — выскочить во внутренний двор. Теон медленно шел боком, прижавшись к стене и напряженно вглядываясь в темный проем коридора, не полагаясь на слух и стараясь не обращать внимания на выкрики из палат и отвратительно-громкий звук сирены. Несколько раз ему почудился запах дыма.

Когда он проходил мимо дверей душевых кабин, в глубине коридора он увидел огромный силуэт. Пижамные штаны этой гигантской фигуры заканчивались на середине голени, из коротких рукавов торчали массивные ручищи, сжатые в кулаки. У Теона мгновенно пересохло в горле — это был Гора, виновник всех смертей, погрома и воющей сирены. Каким-то образом сумасшедший Клиган сумел освободиться от оков и сбежать из палаты, убив по меньшей мере двоих человек.

Теон не сомневался, что Гора оставил после себя намного больше трупов, — возможно, он передушил и перебил весь персонал «черного Винтерфелла», и теперь стоял, мучительно соображая, как ему выйти наружу и продолжить крушить черепа уже там, в парке. Клиган стоял посреди коридора, раскачиваясь. Он что-то бормотал про себя, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Грейджой, прижавшись к двери душевой, прикрыл глаза, почти не дыша. Он знал, что его белый халат сверкает в полутьме тусклого холла, словно белый флаг. Стоило Горе лишь обернуться, он тут же заметил бы затаившегося санитара.

«Уйди!!! Просто уйди с дороги, пожалуйста, просто иди дальше… здесь ты уже сделал все, что мог, поэтому иди!!! Иди вперед!» — заклинал его Теон, и Гора, словно услышав его мысленные приказы, вдруг дернулся и повернулся к нему лицом.

«Вот чеееерт…!» — мелькнуло в голове, и в этот момент Теона схватили сзади и, зажав рот, втянули в душевую. Он отчаянно забился, сопротивляясь, но потом понял, кто удерживает его и обмяк от удивления.

— Не вздумай кричать, с этой тушей мы и вдвоем не справимся, — тихо сказал Рамси.

Теон быстро кивнул, лихорадочно соображая, что здесь делает Рамси, и как, черт побери, ему удалось выбраться из палаты.

Рамси деловито прикрыл дверь и прислушался.

— Вроде бы он не успел тебя заметить.

В душевой тоже был полумрак, горела всего лишь одна лампочка вдалеке, но Теон, приглядевшись, заметил, что рукава и грудь пижамы Рамси были пропитаны кровью, а в правой руке он сжимал нож с длинным узким лезвием.

— Рамси, как ты здесь оказался? — зашептал он ошеломленно. — Откуда у тебя нож? Почему ты разгуливаешь по коридору? Что тут вообще происходит?!!

Рамси продолжал прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся снаружи.

— Почему ты не в палате, Рамси? — настойчиво повторил Теон. — Отвечай мне!!!

— Потому что у меня есть ключи, Грейджой, — раздраженно ответил тот, прижавшись ухом к двери. Все его внимание было поглощено происходящим в коридоре, он говорил быстрыми отрывистыми фразами. — Нож — Скиннера. Этот псих до него все-таки добрался. И да — Скиннер мертв. Я снял нож с мертвого тела.

— Чччччерт, — только и смог прошептать Теон. Потом он вспомнил про ключи и похолодел. — Рамси… у тебя все это время были ключи Сауэра? И ты молчал? Господи, да чем ты вообще думал?!! Зачем ты их забрал?!

— А они мне здорово пригодились, — наконец оторвался от двери Рамси. Он обернулся к Теону. — Сидеть в палате целыми сутками напролет довольно скучно, ты не находишь? Порой по ночам я просто ходил по вашим длинным коридорам с решетками. Один раз даже вышел в парк и добрался до ограды. Она действительно по ночам под напряжением — все так, как ты и говорил.

Теона вновь окатило холодом.

— Рамси… Как ты мог? Ключи Сауэра… Если бы тебя поймали, они бы догадались, откуда у тебя эти ключи!! Если бы тебя заметили…

— Но ведь не заметили, — оборвал его Рамси. — И никто про эти ключи не вспомнил, верно? Я всегда был осторожен. А ваши охранники потеряли хватку. Я проходил у них прямо под носом — слышал, как они болтают о всякой ерунде, а меня никто не видел.

Он хищно улыбнулся, глаза блеснули безумным огоньком. «Он ведь ненормальный, он пациент — не забывай об этом».

— Рамси, — медленно произнес Теон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно уверенней. — Тебе нужно отдать мне ключи и нож. Возвращайся в палату, я принесу тебе другую пижаму. Ты переоденешься, и, когда здесь все приведут в порядок, никто не узнает о твоих вылазках.

— Ты, видимо, забыл, что снаружи разгуливает монстр этого доктора, как бишь его… не помню. Я слышал, что ему крупно не повезло — псих освободился прямо в операционной, и руками раздавил ему череп. Потом убил медсестру. Охранник выстрелил в него трижды, но этой груде мяса все нипочем. Он оторвал охраннику руку с пистолетом, снял с него ключи и пошел на прогулку. Все сбежали из этого крыла, остались только сумасшедшие, запертые в палатах. Очень странно, что ты почему-то все еще здесь.

«Очень странно, что ты знаешь всю историю с самого начала… » — с замершим сердцем подумал Теон. Рамси, видимо, уловил его мысль.

— Я мог только смотреть, — развел он руками, и лезвие ножа сверкнуло в свете единственной лампы. — Он и меня чуть в порошок не стер. Хорошо, что ему подвернулся Скиннер — видел бы ты, что он с ним сделал. Тот даже нож свой не успел вытащить. Кровь разлилась на целую милю.

Теону все больше не нравился этот разговор, и все больше не нравился Рамси в окровавленной пижаме, размахивающий перед его лицом ножом. Самым отвратительным было осознание того, что Рамси, оказывается, мог лгать ему. Он тайком снял с тела Сауэра ключи, пока растерянный Теон приходил в себя после убийства. Потом несколько недель прятал их и прохаживался ночью по коридорам, прямо под носом у охраны… Безумец… Лживый безумный сукин сын. Грейджоя охватила злость.

— Рамси… — внезапно сирена снова взвыла, и он непроизвольно дернулся. — В любом случае тебе нужно вернуться назад. Возможно, охрана и не рискует пока сюда соваться, но с минуты на минуту должна приехать полиция, и Клигана все равно уберут. Если ты останешься здесь — с ключами и ножом — не поздоровится не только тебе. Ты подставишь в первую очередь меня.

Теон вдруг осознал, что запах дыма ему больше не мерещится. Он явственно ощущал его, и это очень тревожило.

— Рамси, давай немедленно вернемся в твою палату.

Но тот не слушал его, думая о чем-то своем. Белесые глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, Рамси машинально подкидывал вверх нож, и тот, прокрутившись в воздухе, падал в ловко подставленную ладонь.

— Полиция приедет, — совершенно не к месту сказал Рамси и, приоткрыв дверь, выглянул в коридор. Запах дыма стал еще отчетливей. — Но мне нужно, чтобы приехал кое-кто еще.

Теона охватило холодное бешенство. Он, как идиот, переживал из-за расписки, которую родственница Сауэра наверняка сожгла вместе с другим бумажным мусором, а главная опасность стояла рядом и собиралась продолжить свои безумства. Каким образом можно было вернуть разошедшегося Рамси в палату, Теон не имел ни малейшего представления. Тот был намного сильнее его и держал в руках нож, а у Теона была всего лишь дубинка. Он не мог уговорить его вернуться и не мог даже попытаться отобрать у него ключи. Ситуация становилась безнадежной. Черт, черт, черт…

— Рамси, я прошу тебя, — зашептал он. — Ради меня, ради нашей…

Он запнулся на слове «любовь». Да, Рамси обнимал его, «спасал» и отвечал на поцелуи. Но принадлежал ли он Теону в действительности? Он всегда говорил «Я твой» — но можно ли было расценить это как признание в любви? Что, если это было всего лишь притворством? При этой мысли внутри Теона все перевернулось, и сердце закаменело.

— Пожалуйста, вернись в палату, — растерянно прошептал он. — Просто вернись, я не прошу многого. Пожалуйста, Рамси, ради всего, что между нами было…

Рамси, не отвечая, вышел в коридор. Теон последовал за ним — Гора Клиган исчез, а в холле стояла ощутимая дымовая завеса, словно в битком набитом дансинге в субботний вечер. Видимо, маньяк-убийца не только развлекался тем, что сворачивал людям шеи и разбивал головы, словно перезрелые дыни, но и любил играть с огнем. Раздобыв спички, он радостно поджег то, что могло красиво загореться, и сейчас, скорее всего, любовался устроенным пожаром. А в палатах оставались запертые психи… люди. Живые люди.

— О господи, — только и сумел с ужасом прошептать Теон, схватившись за голову. — Они же все задохнутся в дыму… они все сгорят… все сгорят в своих палатах дотла!

Рамси смотрел на него, цепко обегая взглядом — с головы до ног, с ног до головы, снова вниз, и снова вверх — словно снимая мерку… или запоминая на прощание.

— Похоже, сейчас тебе есть, чем заняться, — наконец сказал он, спрятав нож в окровавленный рукав. — У тебя есть ключи — иди, спасай своих психов. Ты же вроде как за них отвечаешь, верно? Хотя я бы на твоем месте бежал отсюда поскорее. Если тебе и твоим овцам встретится на пути эта гора мяса, схватка будет очень недолгой.

Теон больше не мог сдерживать охвативший его гнев.

— Значит, ты врал мне, — с горечью выпалил он. — Ты всегда мне врал!!! «Я твой, ты мой»… да я просто был тебе нужен — и то лишь до тех пор, пока ты не раздобыл ключи. Ты врал мне каждый раз, когда мы были вместе!!!

Внутри у него все сжималось от боли. Он ненавидел Рамси, а больше всего он отчаянно ненавидел сам себя — влюбленного, потерявшего голову слабовольного идиота, которого провел хитрый безумец с шальными блеклыми глазами.

— Давай, беги! Беги!!! — выкрикнул Теон. — Надеюсь, что Гору ты встретишь раньше, чем я. И пусть он раздавит твою мерзкую лживую башку!!!

Рамси вдруг улыбнулся и сделал то, чего Грейджой никак не ожидал. Он шагнул вперед и обнял его, прижав к себе очень крепко — так, как обнимал раньше, на крыше Винтрефелла или в своей палате. Теон ощутил, как Рамси сунул ему в карман халата сложенный листок бумаги.

— Мне нужно уйти сейчас, — прошептал он, не отпуская Теона, а тот чувствовал, как рвется его сердце — от боли, от ненависти, от ярости или от любви, он уже и сам запутался в этом стремительном водовороте сменяющихся эмоций. — Мне нужно навестить своего отца. А потом я вернусь. Я обещаю.

— С отцом? — Теон попытался освободиться из объятий, но безуспешно. Рамси держал крепко. — Какого черта? Твой отец тоже в «Винтерфелле»?

— Конечно, — ответил Рамси, и резко отпустил вырывающегося Грейджоя. Тот от неожиданности чуть не сел на пол.

— Я ведь Рамси Болтон, а не Сноу, знаешь ли, — лицо его исказилось при слове «Сноу».

«Болтон… Болтон» — фамилия была ему очень знакома, но сейчас Теон был не в состоянии вспомнить, кто это.

— До скорой встречи, Грейджой, — Рамси повернулся и зашагал вперед по коридору. Его силуэт быстро растворился в темной дымовой завесе, которая быстро сгущалась.

— Рамси… — прошептал ему вслед совершенно сбитый с толку Теон.

Он вернется, он обещал — говорило сердце. Рассудок твердил, что Рамси не вернется, его поймают; а он, Грейджой, окажется за решеткой. Или останется здесь в качестве пациента, потому что только ослепленный безумец мог сотворить все то, что Теон наворотил за последние два месяца в «Винтерфелле». «А я так и не сказал, что люблю его. И раньше никогда не говорил… кретин», — вдруг подумал Теон.

Он вспомнил про записку в кармане. Притворялся ли Рамси, когда говорил, что принадлежит ему? Играл ли он роль, когда обнимал или отвечал на ласки? Он скрыл, что у него есть ключи — но ведь он не мог сидеть взаперти сутками напролет. Он не выносит клетки и он не мог сказать, что ключи у него — Теон немедленно бы их забрал… может быть, все его слова были искренны? Рамси написал ему записку — что за признание он оставил в ней?

Теон дрожащими от волнения руками достал свернутый бумажный конвертик и сразу же узнал его. Лживый сукин сын-притворщик.

Грейджой порвал расписку на 1800 долларов в мелкую труху, и, кашляя от дыма, побрел по коридору открывать палаты.

* * *

Доктор Болтон наблюдал из окна кабинета за окончанием эвакуации платных пациентов. Им повезло — в отличие от других обитателей, которые все еще оставались в своих палатах. Никто толком не знал, что сейчас творилось в «черном Винтерфелле» — сотрудники, которые успели убежать в парк или в центральное крыло, говорили, что все больные пребывали на своих местах, запертые на ключ. Было видно, что все холлы сильно задымлены, а в нескольких местах открытый огонь прорвался из решетчатых окон наружу — на третьем и четвертом этажах. Пожар быстро распространялся.

Грегор Клиган разгуливал по коридорам здания со связкой ключей в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии. Он убил как минимум четверых людей. К тому же он умудрился где-то раздобыть спички, и устроил поджог в нескольких местах. Полицейские патрули были уже на подходе, но пожарные машины запаздывали. Смельчаков среди персонала, готовых спасти пациентов из горящего крыла, в коридорах которого бродил убийца огромной силы, нашлось совсем немного.

«Это катастрофа» — обреченно думал доктор Болтон. «Винтерфелл» никогда не отмоется от этой истории. Ни один человек не отправит свою страдающую слабоумием старушку-мать в клинику, где сумасшедшие убивают врачей и поджигают палаты. Во двор начали заезжать полицейские машины. Значит, пожарные должны прибыть с минуты на минуту…

Доктор Болтон представил, как он будет завтра давать комментарии прессе, и поморщился. Лоб и виски словно сдавило свинцовым обручем. Дверь кабинета тихо отворилась.

На пороге стоял его сын — перепачканный, растрепанный, с руками, вымазанными в крови по локоть. Грудь пижамы тоже была щедро пропитана кровью. Ран или повреждений на нем не было — значит, кровь была чужая. Доктор Болтон обреченно закрыл глаза. Это была последняя капля. Рамси нужно было сбросить в канализационный колодец еще в младенчестве. Это был бы самый лучший вариант для всех, в том числе и для него самого.

Сын, резко сведя брови, внезапно схватил со столика графин с водой и с силой запустил его в напольные часы. Толстое стекло с громким стоном разлетелось осколками, а Рамси немедленно выдернул из разбитого окошка маятник. Согнув его пополам одним движением, он яростно швырнул металлическую дугу на стол. Искалеченные часы, хрипло захлебнувшись, остановили свой ход.

Русе Болтон поморщился. Крупные осколки, словно кусочки льда, покрывали паркетный пол, стеклянная крошка рассыпалась по поверхности стола из мореного дуба. Кривая арка маятника разметала лежавшие в раскрытой папке бумаги.

— Здравствуй, папочка, — вкрадчиво сказал Рамси, медленно приближаясь к столу.

Доктор Болтон, стараясь действовать незаметно, осторожно выдвинул второй ящик справа — там хранился небольшой шестизарядный кольт. Все шесть патронов сидели в барабане, оставалось лишь взять пистолет и снять предохранитель.

— И почему я не вижу радости на твоем лице? В приличных семьях принято отмечать Рождество всем вместе, а из всей семьи Болтонов остались только ты да я. Хотя нет, я совсем забыл. Сноу, а не Болтон… Не Болтон, а Сноу. Такая вот у нас странная любящая семья. И такой странный ранний сочельник.

С перекошенным лицом Рамси схватил со стола ворох бумаги и щелкнул стальной зажигалкой с инициалами А.С. Он держал пачку листов на весу, вытянув руку прямо над столом. Доктор Болтон заворожено смотрел, как быстро пожирает скомканную бумагу огонь, а в ледяных глазах Рамси пляшут отраженные оранжевые сполохи.

— Счастливого Рождества, папочка! — воскликнул Рамси и бросил горящий ворох на стол. Пылающие документы разлетелись, пламя начало лизать дубовый стол.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — пальцы доктора Болтона прикоснулись к холодной рукоятке кольта. — Сжечь меня вместе с «Винтерфеллом»?

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, отец. Ты и вправду многое сделал для меня — не думай, что я этого не ценю. Но меня устраивает моя дурная кровь — я с ней неплохо сжился, знаешь ли. Я жесток, испорчен и извращен — и мне это безумно нравится. Мне безумно нравится быть безумцем!!!

Рамси посмотрел на правую руку доктора Болтона. Быстро облизнув губы, он продолжил:

— Ты говорил, что всегда будешь оберегать и защищать меня, разве нет? А еще ты сказал, что у тебя больше не осталось сыновей. Так может быть хватить меня «исцелять», папочка? Говорят, что детей не выбирают, а любят их со всеми недостатками — может, тебе стоит принять меня таким, каков уж я есть? С дурной кровью и прочим?

Доктор Болтон молча наблюдал, как пламя растеклось по поверхности стола. Огненные языки лизали край шторы-портьеры, она начала тлеть и дымиться.

— Похоже, что ты не оставил мне выбора, сынок, — сказал Русе Болтон. — Ты умеешь удивлять, Рамси.

Он одним движением задвинул назад ящик горящего стола, оставив пистолет внутри.


	9. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается...

Теон возвращался с пакетом продуктов из бакалейной лавки. Конец февраля был на удивление теплым — снег почти сошел, под ногами хлюпала мокрая грязь, забрызгивая штаны до самых колен. Но сегодня было воскресенье, и можно было не заботиться о том, насколько блестят носки ботинок и как тщательно отутюжены стрелки на сгибах брюк.

После ужасного пожара в «Винтерфелле» Теон, как и прочий персонал клиники, остался без работы. Но он, в числе других работников, которые смогли вывести наружу часть пациентов, попал в газеты как один из героев, и местное отделение почты с радостью приняло его на должность клерка. По весне Грейджой собирался перебраться в другой город — здесь слишком многое напоминало ему о трех безумных месяцах прошлого года.

Пожар уничтожил весь «Винтерфелл», и каменный остов, лишенный крыши, до сих пор оставался предметом разбирательств и расследований — как со стороны полиции и других федеральных структур, так и многочисленных страховых компаний. В огне погибло 54 человека — кто-то сгорел, кто-то задохнулся от дыма. Все пострадавшие были обитателями «черного Винтерфелла», и это вызвало возмущение среди жителей округа. Впрочем, пресса старалась не раздувать скандал, который и без того привлек слишком много внимания. Главный врач клиники исчез без следа, и поэтому за все нарушения, которые обнаружила прибывшая из столицы комиссия, пришлось отдуваться его заместителям.

В первые дни после пожара Теон со страхом разворачивал газеты — он искал там имя Рамси Сноу. Сначала пациент Сноу вместе с другими девятью больными считался пропавшим — журналисты высказали мнение, что эти сумасшедшие сумели сбежать из клиники, поскольку все решетки и камеры были открыты, а наружная ограда обесточена; но потом, при расчистке подвала, были обнаружены перемешанные фрагменты предположительно девяти сильно обгоревших тел, которые провалились в рухнувшие перекрытия. Рамси Сноу (или то, что от него осталось) был среди них.

Когда Теон прочитал это известие, он долго сидел, уставившись в одну точку, не понимая, какие именно чувства обуревают его — радость освобождения или горечь потери. Он вспоминал Рамси и понимал, что потеряв его, он должен радоваться своему везению. Теон знал, что Рамси был виновен в смерти Джейн Грей и изумлялся своему былому желанию всеми силами как-то оправдать или обелить его. Воистину, он был слеп, как крот в своей любовной горячке, и не видел ничего вокруг, кроме предмета собственной больной страсти. Также он понял, что Рамси убил Скиннера — хотя газеты написали, что это натворил Клиган, но полуобгоревший труп был лишен кожи на голове, а это был фирменный стиль Рамси Сноу. Он бы и Теона убил (Грейджой не раз вспоминал этот последний оценивающий взгляд в коридоре — безумец прикидывал, как ему удобнее напасть), при этой мысли тело прошибал холодный пот. Этот мерзавец собирался шантажировать его распиской Сауэра, и Теону пришлось бы придумывать ему план побега. Но по счастливой случайности подвернулся Гора, и Рамси изменил свои планы.

Теон не сомневался, что освобождение Клигана было подстроено. Разума у Горы оставалось не больше, чем у мухи — если бы он наткнулся на запертую дверь или решетку, он бы бился в них головой, стараясь пройти вперед. Но все решетки и двери были распахнуты настежь — а это значит, что Рамси заботливо открыл их, освобождая Клигану путь. Как Теон мог не замечать столь очевидных вещей? Как похоть могла так затуманить его мозги? Он всем сердцем полюбил маньяка, которому был нужен только в качестве орудия побега; он был всего лишь отмычкой для Рамси, его ключом на волю. Что бы сделал с ним этот безумец потом? Скорее всего, перерезал бы горло… и содрал бы кожу с лица. Но Рамси спешил на встречу с отцом, поэтому решил пощадить Грейджоя и подарил уже бесполезное для него средство шантажа — расписку Сауэра, которую он, видимо, вытащил из бумажника при обыске тела.

Отец Рамси… После пожара он сразу вспомнил, что мистер Болтон был отцом Рамси. Его фотографию широко тиражировали на первых полосах все газеты округа, и, глядя на спокойное худощавое лицо со знакомыми светлыми глазами, Теон удивлялся, почему он раньше не догадался об их родстве. Впрочем, он никогда не видел мистера Болтона вблизи, лишь пару раз мельком, в больничном коридоре парадного крыла.

Теон подозревал, что мистер Болтон исчез не просто так. Скорее всего, он убил своего злополучного сына и избавился от тела в пожаре, который скрыл все следы. А может быть, все было с точностью наоборот — Рамси прикончил мистера Болтона и сбросил его тело в подвал. Все те бедолаги, которых извлекли из-под обломков, сильно обгорели, части их тел лежали вперемешку, и опознание проводилось практически наугад.

Теон с отвращением думал о Рамси — его вечно распущенный рот, полные червеобразные губы, слюна, свисающая с их уголков… и эта омерзительная белая кожа, словно кожа трупа, с синей оплеткой выступающих вен. Как мог этот безумец так заворожить его? Как он мог настолько сильно влюбиться в это чудовище? Эти вопросы Грейджой в последнее время задавал себе все реже. Боль ужасного открытия и обмана уже утихла; он прекратил корить и ненавидеть себя, и даже перестал ненавидеть Рамси за его ложь и притворство. В конце концов, он сам предоставил возможность птице превратиться в птицелова — своим вниманием и своими действиями. Он просто напрашивался на то, чтобы его использовали, и Рамси немедленно ухватился за эту возможность, разыграв свою роль как по нотам. Теону нужно было благодарить судьбу, которая направила в «Винтерфелл» Грегора Клигана, который, в конечном счете, послужил для Рамси более эффективной отмычкой, нежели Грейджой.

Сейчас Теон хотел только одного — полностью забыть всю эту историю. Пусть Сауэр, Рамси и его отец покоятся с миром; он будет идти вперед и полностью сотрет эти три сумасшедших месяца из своей памяти, словно их никогда не было.

Насвистывая себе под нос, Теон приблизился к покосившейся оградке с облезлой белой краской. Прошлепав к входу в дом прямо по луже, разлившейся перед крыльцом, он с удивлением увидел, что в щели между косяком и дверью торчит белый листок бумаги. Перехватив пакет с продуктами левой рукой, Теон вытащил мятый захватанный конверт, на котором не было ни штемпеля, ни обратного адреса, лишь крупными резкими буквами было выведено «Грейджою».

Теон прошел в гостиную, поставил свои покупки на пол и уселся на диван, вертя в пальцах странное анонимное письмо. Обычно анонимки не несли ничего хорошего, но выбросить письмо не читая, он не мог. Со смешанным чувством любопытства и ожидания неприятных новостей, он нехотя вскрыл конверт.

Там был всего лишь один листок, исписанный резким почерком с сильным нажимом. В нескольких местах перо прорвало бумагу.

Теон бегло прочел содержание, потом перечитал прыгающие перед глазами строчки еще раз.

И еще раз. И еще.

Потом он долго сидел, не отводя взгляда от серой плитки кафельного пола, на которой валялся скомканный листок бумаги.

« _Ты думаешь, я не догадывался, что ты творил со мной, пока я валялся в отключке в этой долбанной палате? Я не идиот, Грейджой. Я хотел убить тебя еще в «Винтерфелле», но решил, что это будет слишком легко для тебя. Все, что ты делал со мной, я проделаю с тобой, и не один раз. Но ты при этом будешь в полном сознании. Ты почувствуешь все, что я буду с тобой вытворять — а у меня, уж поверь, очень богатая фантазия. Я был твоей игрушкой в «Винтерфелле», а ты до конца своих жалких дней будешь моей. Сперва я сотру эту похотливую улыбку с твоего смазливого лица, Грейджой. Потом я обдеру кожу со всех частей твоего тела, которыми ты посмел меня касаться. Я начну с пальцев, и даже позволю тебе выбрать, какие именно освежевать первыми. Если ты будешь очень хорошо меня упрашивать, я, возможно, оставлю тебе член и губы. Придумай заранее все свои мольбы, и пусть они будут долгими и разнообразными — я терпеть не могу, когда люди начинают повторяться. И даже не вздумай попытаться сбежать. Ты не сможешь скрыться от меня. Я все равно найду тебя, где бы ты ни спрятался. Я иду за тобой. Ты мой, Грейджой. Так было в «Винтерфелле», и так будет всегда._

 _Рамси Болтон_ ».


End file.
